Maximum Ride's Big Chase
by Awkwardgirl14
Summary: I'm Maximum Ride, most call me Max. I'm new to New York. I came here wanting to start a new life and a my new job as an FBI agent. When I start the job I was assigned to a partner. Nick walker, who goes by Fang. We went undercover to find this drug dealer that's started murdering people. While starting this new life, I didn't think it would come with great problems, and feelings.
1. 1 Max

Max's POV:  
The last words I heard before my kidnapper slammed his gun into my temple was," You have no clue what you just got yourself into Max." Then my world went dark.

Now you're probably wondering what just happened, and the only way I can explain is if we go 6 months before hand.

"Ughhh, why does it have to be so hot?" I whine to my sister, Ella, while we're packing my things for my move to New York. I wonder what it's going to be like there? what's my job going to be like? I hope I'm a good FBI agent? "Well Max, I think that would be because it's summer, and two o'clock," Ella's oh so smart answer breaks me out of my thoughts. "Shut up Ells," I mutter back to her, giving her a glare that could kill while I shoved the last of my suitcases into the back of Mom's little grey car. She just laughed at me and walked inside our house to get our mom, Valencia Martinez, who Ella looks like she duplicated from, so I could make my flight on time, which was at 3:15 pm.  
I heard the screeching of tires and looked up to see what the commotion was about, when I saw my best friend, who is more of a sister than friend, Monique Rose, who goes by Nudge, come barreling around the corner in her silver Kia Soul.  
I'm laughing as she jumps out of her car, her frizzy hair pushed back and her designer dress flowing in the wind, and rushes to me," MAX! ZOMG! You're gonna be leaving to New York! We're gonna be sooooo far apart, but when I come and visit you, which I will don't think I won't, we can go shopping, there's like, soooo many designer clothing there! You know you should really dress up sometimes, YOU SHOULD LET ME GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER BEFORE YOU...mphf..." She glared at me as I took my hand away from her mouth. ah good ole Nudge, always knowing how to talk someone's ears off, I'm really gonna miss that. "I'm gonna miss you too Nudge," I admit to her as I give her a hug, "oh, and no makeover." I laugh at her as she mutters to herself about," how pretty I would be" and " being too stubborn"  
As Mom comes walking out of the door with Ella in tow she asks Nudge how she's doing, and if she's coming to see me off at the airport, which Nudge replies to with," of course I'm coming, I wouldn't ever miss max leaving."  
I think that's one of the shortest sentences she's ever said.  
We all cram ourselves into the back of moms car and start talking about random things on the 20 minute drive there, well, I'm listening more than talking, because Ella and Nudge are talking about fashion and all that kind of girly stuff. Ew.  
We finally get to the airport after what seems like hours to get there, and all walk in. Joy, there's so many people here, I'm so gonna make it to my my flight with time to spare, I'm not even at security, and it's 2:47, note the sarcasm. I have 28 minutes to say bye to my family, get through security and find my flight.  
I turn to Mom and give her a long hug, "Bye mom, I'll visit soon, I love you" I say as I pull away," You better come and visit us Max." Mom chides me playfully. Next Ella, she looks like she's going to cry, she gives me a quick hug before pulling away and saying goodbye. She's trying to act strong, but I know her better.  
Before I can even turn to Nudge she's already squeezing me so hard I almost forgot how to breath," Nudge... let.. go" I manage to get out, " OH! Sorry Max, it's just that I'm not going to be able to see you in like, forever, and I'm gonna miss you like, sooo much!" She had started bouncing foot to foot in the middle of her short speech, which I have no clue how, she's in 6 inch heels, I checked the time and I now only have 20 minutes before I miss my flight, "Well, this is goodbye, for now, I love you all, and will miss y'all very much, but I have to go or I'll miss my flight" I rushed, wow I felt like I had a Nudge moment, I have everyone one last quick hug before I made my way to security.  
"Thank god there's no line,' I thought to myself as I walked up to the security guard, he looked to be mid-thirties, with slightly greying black hair, and light brown eyes. He seemed extremely bored when I walked up to him, my suspicion was confirmed when he told me to walk through the metal detector in a monotone voice. I wanted to make a witty remark to him about how much fun I had talking with him, but I was in too much of a rush to bother him, or get held back because he was being moody, sigh, guys. Ok I have about 12 minutes to find flight 127F.  
"Excuse me, ma'am, can you help me point me in the direction of flight 127F?" I politely asked a lady, who looked like she worked here," Yes," oh thank you random lady for knowing where it's at, thank you," it's the next right, and three doors to the left." She informed me. I thanked her then rushed off, one right and three doors later, I was handing the flight attendant my passport and headed to my seat. I got the window seat, yay, plugged in my headphones, and put my playlist on shuffle. The person sitting next to me, thankfully, didn't bother me, she just browsed a magazine she brought with her. I must have dozed of because 4 hours and 10 minutes later I was being woken up by the pilot saying we had 10 minutes left till we landed. New York, here I am.  
After getting my luggage and hailing a taxi, I was on my way to my apartment, which was small, but classy.  
I made it to my apartment at 5:45. Due to the three hour difference in time, my schedule was thrown off a bit.  
"Thanks Josh, keep the change." I generously left Josh, my taxi driver, a tip, before walking into my apartments building. My apartment was on the 12th floor. which meant I have to go in the elevator, which sucks because I hate small spaces. No. Despise them. I nodded to the secretary guard that I walked by in the lobby. He looked like your everyday security guard. Well built, but kind of on the short side. I made it to the elevator, but stood there staring at them, contemplating taking the stairs. My decision, elevator, I was to tired to carry my luggage to floor 12.  
The elevator wasn't so bad, it wasn't small, but not big either, and nobody was in it besides me. Yay, breathing room. If anyone else was in here I probably would have ripped their heads off in an attempt to have more room.  
A ding brought me out of my thoughts as I reached floor 12. I almost ran out of there, but I ran into a wall before I could make it out. Wait. This isn't a wall, it's a person.  
He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but notice his eyes, they were a midnight color, which had little gold flecks in them, I was so lost looking into them I didn't realize he said something to me.  
"Huh" I smartly replied  
He smirked," I said, are you lost?"  
"Oh. Umm... no, I... I just moved here. I'm looking for my apartment, I'm number 1225" I stammered, very un-Max like, thankfully regaining my composure at the end.  
"Well... maybe I can help you find it?" He suggested, but the way he said it made it sound like he was flirting, or was that just my imagination? I narrowed my eyes at him," I don't need help" I growled out, and marched off to the left.  
I felt eyes on me, then heard a chuckle. I faltered on my march to find my apartment. Then fully stopped, spinning around to glare at him. "What?" I snapped at him.  
"Oh, nothing. It's just, I can't help but notice you're going the wrong way" he didn't seem affected by my glare. I huffed and started walking in the other direction.  
I heard footsteps behind me, was this ignorant ass following me? I ignored him and kept walking. Looking at the numbers on the doors I found that I was at 1230,I hadn't been paying attention and passed my apartment up. I turn around and see Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome, as I chose to call him, leaning against a door a couple doors down. He smirked at me. When I got to him I realized he was leaning against apartment 1224, and looked at the door across from him. I sighed in relief, my apartment. I fumbled with my keys before opening my door, and shoving my suitcases inside, I turned around to see, Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome still looking at me.  
"See you around, neighbor" he said with much amusement and walked inside his apartment. Great. Me and him are neighbors.  
Later that night, After I ate and showered, I was laying on my bed thinking about the events of the day. I'd like to say that I wasn't mostly thinking about Tall-dark-and-handsome, but I was. The way his hair flopped over his eye, and the mysterious way his eyes looked. Wait. I didn't come here to think about boys, I came here to start my life.  
As I fell asleep, the last thoughts on my mind were,' I hope everything goes well tomorrow.'


	2. Max's Partner

Max's POV:

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Ugh, shut up" I groaned.  
When the annoying thing wouldn't leave me alone I tried slamming my hand on where I thought it was, but I was met with the hard surface of my bedside table.

"Ow.." I mumble into my pillow, while the annoying noise coming from my alarm clock still continued. I lifted my head from my pillow only to be blinded by sunlight, once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked for my alarm clock. Which just so happened to be out of arm's reach on my windowsill. How the hell did it get there... oh, yeah that's right, I put it there last night so I would be forced to get up.

Sighing grudgingly I got up and shut my alarm clock off. Now that I'm up, might as well get ready for the day. I threw on a dark green V-neck, and black shorts.

" _Wherethehellaremy_... oh there they are" my green vans that matched my shirt. I grabbed my phone and started to grab my keys when my phone blew up, not literally, I had 27 messages and 4 miss calls. Crap, I forgot to text mom and Nudge when I got here. I quickly sent them a text saying 'I'm alive. sorry I didn't text you, I got busy... I'll text you later.' Now that that's over with I need to go to work.

I'm a little jittery as I sit on the subway waiting for it to be my stop. What can I say, I'm nervous.

We're about five minutes away from my stop when some chick, who looks like she's some sort of Barbie with all her makeup on, bumps into this innocent girl, who had been sitting quietly across from me.

"Oh my god! You filthy bitch, watch where you move. Do you know how long it takes to get myself to look this great!" Demands Red head wonder, as I choose to call her because her hair is almost ruby red.

The girl, who had just been staring wide eyed at her through this, looked around her to see if she had mistaken whom redhead wonder was talking to, but when she realized there was nobody else near her, she looked even more lost and confused as she did before.

"Me?" She asked her," Yes you, who else would I be talking to, your as dumb as you look" Redhead wonder sneered at her.

'Time to take action' I thought to myself," considering the fact that you have so much makeup on you look like a clown, I wouldn't be talking" I piped up from where I was.

She spun around to give me a... is that a glare? Yep it's a glare. I glared back and she flinched. Ha, That's what I thought.

"Well some of us actually like to look good throughout the day, and by looking at you it seems like you don't know what that means." She snarked.

"Oh hunny, I would never want to look like a low class slut," I declare sweetly, which she does, she's wearing a short red dress that almost doesn't cover her butt, and is showing way too much cleavage for my liking, matched with black heels.

By that time we had pulled up to my stop, so I bid her goodbye with," The trash gets picked up tomorrow, be ready" and left her fuming on the subway.

"Nice one, she had it coming" Someone commented, I spun around, startled, only to see Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome behind me.

"What are you, stalking me or something?" I demanded, "Nope" was his simple reply. "Well it sure does seem like it" I said, then spun around and continued walking to work.

"If you must know, I'm going to work" he answered my question from before and caught up me. My curiosity spiked and I caved into it," Oh, where do you work"

"Who's stalking now?" He teased, while giving me a look I couldn't comprehend. I rolled my eyes and gave him a smirk, " I'm an FBI agent," he stated after a short pause.

"WHAT?" I exploded, he looked at me, confused about my sudden outburst, "You mean, we're going to work at the same place!" I continued, he got this weird glint in his eyes that made him look even hotter. Wait, Pretend I didn't think that. "Well it seems like we will be seeing a lot more of each other," he chuckled.

We rounded a corner and came upon the FBI headquarters. "Looks like we're here" dark and mysterious pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious," I exaggerate "Your welcome lieutenant sarcasm," he replies as we walk in.

"Fang! Oh and who is this?" A tall man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes asked dark and mysterious, who I now know as Fang.

I answered for him," I'm Maximum Ride. Call me Max" He nodded," I'm Iggy, so you're the newbie?" I raised my eyebrows and sighed,"Yes, I'm the newbie, don't let me catch you calling me that again, or you'll be six feet under." I threatened, then questioned ," What kind of names are Fang and Iggy?"

Fang chuckled while Iggy shrunk back and answered me," Yeah, his real name is Nick and mine is James, but we go by Fang and Iggy." I just nodded.

I was about to ask them where the office was when I got interrupted. "Who might this be Iggy, Fang" a man who seemed of higher power asked.

"Chief, this is Maximum Ride, The new... girl?" Iggy tapered off and changed what he was going to say after he seen my glare. Hmph, he better be afraid.

"Ah, Maximum. Nice to meet you. I'm Felix, Felix Holden." He joyfully greeted me and held his hand out for me to shake. I obliged," it's nice to me you too, and please, call me Max."

Yes, I can be civil when I want, or need to. Fang and Iggy looked surprised, I just smirked at them before following Felix into his office. It was surprisingly clean, his desk had only a few papers laying on it.

He turned around and we studied each other, he had ash brown hair and medium brown eyes, he let out a chuckle and commented," I like you already, you have this look in your eyes, like you're determined to do anything and everything, and also not give up on what you're doing."

I grinned and replied," looks like we're going to get along great Felix. When does the action start." He full out laughed this time," You're eager too." He walked around me, opened his office door, and called Fang in.

When Fang joined us, Felix told us," Since y'all both seem aquatinted already. Max, you're going to be partners with Fang. He'll show you around, teach you the lingo of things, and you'll go together when there's an assignment."

I looked at Fang in shock. Could this be luck, or karma?

_

 **AN: What do y'all think it is. Luck, karma, or both?**

 **R &R y'all, please Comment your thoughts. Till next time. **


	3. Max's First Case

Max's POV:

I can't believe I'm partners with Fang. Of all people why him? I guess he's not too bad. I'll just have to deal.

I was following Fang around, getting to know the layout of the building, when Iggy rushed by us, yelling at Fang that "There was another murder " and that he needed to "Get his ass to the office"

"Come on Max, you're with me on this," he told me before rushing off, leaving me no time to reply. I quickly followed him to 'the office.' It had a large table that could seat about twelve people, though only Felix, Iggy, Fang and me occupied it at the moment.

"There was another murder, we believe it was by The Moth. Only because the thumbs of his victim were cut off, like all of his other victims." Felix got right down to it as soon as we shut the door behind us.

Yes I know this was really uncalled for. "Hahaha, The Moth, what kind of villain name is that!" I snorted at the end of my random burst.

They looked at me like I was crazy before Iggy and Felix cracked a smile, Fang smirked, what a surprise. I raised my eyebrows," well?"

Iggy answered me," The only information we have on him is that he's in his early forties, sells drugs for a living, and how has a tattoo of a moth on his forearm, hence the name The Moth. We didn't have anything else to call him." I nodded to Iggy's somewhat speech.

"Ok so this, Moth guy, has been killing people, and cutting their thumbs off. He's also sells drugs." I state, they all nod. "So who is this woman that was murdered?" I question.

"Her name was Emily Colucci. We believe she was dating someone that owed The Moth money. When he didn't pay him. The Moth killed her to get to him." Felix told me, "do we know who she was dating?" Fang questioned.

"We don't have a name but we have a description. He has sandy blond hair and green/blue eyes" Felix read his file to us,"He fled when he heard of her death, but we know where he works at. Ace's, the local bar. Fang, Max, I want y'all to go and question workers and regulars. If y'all find anything out, come straight here." He informed us, looking me and Fang in the eyes, making sure we understood we were to come straight back if we found anything out.

"What about me, I can help." Iggy looked hurt that he couldn't come with us. "You'll stay here, unless something comes up" Felix looked slightly sorry Iggy had to stay.

"We better get to it then, the Ace's is just down the street." Fang grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room, and down the hall before I pulled my arm away from him, shooting him a glare.

He gave me a look that said 'what?' He looks cute when he's confused. Wait. Stop it Max, don't think like that. I just ignore his look and continued on our short journey to a bar.

It was around lunch time so the bar wasn't very crowded when we got there. I walk up to one of the workers and ask," excuse me, but do you happen to know someone who works here that has sandy blonde hair and blue/green eyes?" She looked startled before timidly replying," Yes. Why do you ask?" She inquired.

"We need information on him. His name, Where he lives, and anything else that may be important." I stare wide eyed at Fang. That was the most I've heard him speak. I didn't know he had it in him.

"His name is Dylan Moore, he lives in an apartment on Montgomery street, I think the name of it is The Ivory Apartments, but I'm not so sure on that.." she trailed off

"Ok, do you know if he gotten into any trouble lately?" I inquired.

She paused for a moment before answering," well... he did owe someone money. Not a small amount either, and I only know this because one day I caught him on his phone, talking to someone about it. He didn't realize I was there."

Me and Fang glanced at each other before Fang asked," do you know how much he owed this person?" She pursed her lips before sighing," I'm sorry, he didn't say,"

We nodded and thanked her before heading out of the bar.

"Should we check his apartment out before we report it?" I asked. Fang thought about it for a moment before nodding. Ah, man of many words.

"If I knew how much walking we would be doing, I would have drove to work." Fang acquired. I looked at him and smiled, he grinned back. Wow, his grin is gorgeous.

I guess I was staring because Fang told me to," take a picture, it'll last longer."  
I quickly looked away, and blushed. Which is so unlike me, what is he doing to me?

I felt his eyes on me as we walked," oh look, we're here." I stated the obvious as we stood in front of the Ivory Apartments. Fang rolled his eyes," No, I didn't notice"

We walked in and headed straight to the front desk," excuse me, can you tell me where Dylan Moore's room is?" I asked a balding man. "Why does it matter?" He snapped, glaring at me.

Umm... what did I do, I thought, taken aback by his attitude towards me. Fang stepped up and flashed his badge, "where's his room" he demands.

The balding guy, who had been staring wide eyed at us till Fang raised his eyebrows, quickly checked his computer to find Dylan's room. "He's staying in room 342" he informed us.

We didn't bother to thank him as we went to the elevator. I hesitated to go into the elevator, "come on," Fang quickly caught the door before it closed on me while gesturing for me to come in, I did.

The elevator was smaller than the one at my apartment, and the walls were closing in on me, "Max" Fangs voice brought me out of my small panic. We were on Dylan's floor.

We quickly found his room, which just so happened to be the first door to the left, on the right side of the hall.

"Well that was simple, now what?" I ask Fang, "we see if he's home" Fang knocked on the door, but as he did so it creaked open.

We freeze, before looking at each other, we seemed to come up with the same decision because we both entered the room.

The place was a trash, as if someone was in a rush to leave. Fang went and searched the living room while I went to the kitchen.

There was a note on the counter, I read it. "Fang, a note" I held it up for him as he walked over. He grabbed it and read it.

The note said,

Meet at the abandoned building on Kent street.  
~Dylan

"Guess where going to Kent street" I comment. "Were supposed to report this," Fang reminds me, hesitating to agree. "Oh come on, what could go wrong?" I push for him to agree. He gives me a look at says 'anything' but agrees anyways.

Maybe he shouldn't have.


	4. The Discovery

**Max's POV:**

We were standing outside of the abandoned building, thinking about our next choice of action.

"We should just go in, look around, and if we see anything serious, call for backup" I told Fang. "Alright?" I asked, because he didn't give any notification of hearing me the first time.

He looked at me, weighing his options. Finally nodding, he followed me in.

The inside wasn't so bad for an abandon building. There was dust everywhere though, and the floors creaked, which made it harder to be quiet.

Watching where we stepped we started searching the first floor. We found nothing but more dust and old furniture.

"Lets check upstairs," Fang announces while almost jogging to and up the stairs. Having not much of a choice but to follow him, I.. well, followed him.

When I got to the top Fang was to my right frozen. I started to ask him what he was doing but he shushed me and pointed to the door that he was standing by. I just realized there's voices coming from behind it.

I quietly walk over to Fang and eavesdrop with him.

"What are we gonna do? he killed her because I didn't pay him. He would have killed me, but if he did he wouldn't have gotten his money." A voice spat

"I don't know... run away, change your name?" Another voice suggested.

Both sounded male. Good, because that gives us a chance that one is Dylan. I hope it's Dylan. As for the other guy, I don't know.

"They know who killed her" Fang whispered to me. I gave him a look that said,' No, I didn't notice.' He rolled his eyes and got out his phone.

"What are you doing," I whisper yelled. I'm thankful these people have bad hearing. "Texting Iggy, were going to need backup." Fang replied, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

While we waited for Iggy to reply, we continued listening to them. Maybe we'll get more information.

"You do know he's willing to do whatever he has to do to get his money, right?" Voice 2 asked. "Yes Sam, I know." Voice 1 replied, sounding bothered.

Well now we who the second person is. Sam. 'What the hell is taking Iggy so long,' I thought urgently. Just as I thought that Fangs phone dinged.

We froze. Sam and the maybe Dylan quieted down. "Shit." Fang cursed. He looked at me, his eyes help a panic look in them, but he was acting calm. I was second guessing my thinking he was panicking until he said "run," I could detect the fear in his voice.

We took off running down the hall, than practically leaped down the stairs. I lost my footing at the bottom, and went crashing to the floor. Fang skid to a stop and turned around to help me up, but froze, and almost looked scared.

"Thought you were smart girly," sneered a voice I recognized as Sam. I rolled over to get a better look at the situation I had gotten myself into, only to find a gun pointed at me. No wonder Fang look scared, I was terrified.

Another guy walked down the stairs, he had sandy blonde hair and blue/green eyes. This was Dylan, in sure if it, he fit the description perfectly.

"Both of y'all, up the stairs and to the first room on the right." Dylan commanded. "And if we don't," me and my big mouth. "I'll put a bullet in you" Sam growled out, yanking me up and pushing me to the stairs, causing me to stumble.

Fang quickly walked over to me, and we started our way back up the stairs," are you ok," he whispered to me," fine" was my simple reply. He didn't look like he believed me, but didn't push the subject.

Our only hope now was to fight them, or wait for Iggy. I'd love to fight them, but they have a gun, lovely Fang forget to bring his, and I haven't gotten mine yet.

Sam went downstairs to see if we had contacted anyone, and if they were here. Before I could do anything Dylan commented "I'd make you mine if it wasn't for you eavesdropping. You are one hot babe," while looking me up and down.

I felt disgusted, his girlfriend just got murdered, and he's already hitting on someone. "I'd never be with such a low life, selfish, bastard like you," I spat in his face.

"You bitch!" He shoved me back into Fang, he caught me, but I pushed myself off of him and punched Dylan in the face, watching in satisfaction as he went down.

"Come on!" I grabbed Fang and pulled him to the door. Wham! The door hit me and I stumbled back, holding my nose, which was now bleeding.

"What the hell happened" Sam shouted, then demanded," I thought we told you not to cause a problem"

"That's it! We can't let them leave, they know what's happened, we're gonna have to kill them," looks like Dylan recovered from the punch I gave him, and he was pointing his gun at me. Great, how are we gonna get out of this one.

Before anyone could say anything else we heard police sirens. "SHIT." Dylan and San said simultaneously "What the hell did you do?" Dylan demanded, still pointing the gun at me.

"It seems we have called for backup, or are you that stupid not to notice that there's cops outside?" I growled out. Which wasn't a smart thing to do, he's the one with the gun.

Fang gave me a 'WTH MAX, what do you think you're doing, don't be stupid,' look, I don't know how I got all of that out of his look.

"You're dead!" Dylan's voice rose into a shout, and it was then I realized two things.

One, Sam had ran off somewhere in the middle of our dispute, and two, I was gonna get shot.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger I squeezed my eyes shut. Then I felt someone shoved me down, I heard a bang.

I opened my eyes only to see Fang standing in front of me. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was opening and closing. "Fang?" I asked nervously.

That's when I noticed the hole in his shirt, and Dylan standing with the gun raised and a shocked look on his face.

"I'm.. shot?" Fang asked, his eyes fluttering, he fell forward. That's when Iggy and three other people decided to run in the room "I heard shots..." He trailed off when he saw Fang,"...shit" he finished.

"Iggy. Iggy help me" I finally came to my senses and was pressing my hand against Fangs wound, it had hit his shoulder, and was bleeding a ton. "I'll go get the paramedics" he rushed off, while the others arrested Dylan.

"Fang. Stay with me, you idiot, why did you do that?" I demanded, "don't... want you... hurt," He gritted out. He looked like he was about to pass out, "Fang? Fang!" I shouted as his beautiful dark eyes rolled back and he gave into unconsciousness.


	5. The Hospital

**Max's POV:  
**  
As I followed the paramedics to the ambulance my thoughts swam.

Why would he do this? We barely know each other, so why did he risk his life for me? Why am I so stupid? I think I'm starting to love Fang.

"Ma'am, would you like to ride with him," a young woman with bright blue eyes, and blonde curly hair asked me. I nodded, not feeling like speaking at the moment.

"I'm Angel, a friend of Fangs" she continued as she hooked Fang up to a heart monitor, she continued even though I didn't give her any sign of listening to her," never have I known him to take a bullet for anyone, Even Iggy."

She was starting to get on my nerves. Why is she telling me this? Before I could tell her to leave me alone I seen Fangs eyes flutter open, only to squeeze shut.

"You're gonna be alright," he opened his eyes again as my distraught voice reached his ears, "you... ok?" He asked while trying to look me over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, but don't ever do that again, or I'll make sure I kick your ass into next year," I gave him an empty threat. He chuckled, well tried to, it was more of a wince.

I noticed Angel was staring at us in astonishment. "What?" I snapped and glared at her, she flinched against my glare that could kill.

"I've never seen him act this way, I think... no, I know he likes you" she looked like she meant every word she said, and I had a feeling she knew what she was talking about.

I opened my mouth, then closed it, looking like a fish. She smiled brightly at me, the looked to Fang, who was already asleep.

"I'm so telling Gazzy and Iggy!" She squealed, then seemed to realized where we were, her excitement faded, and she continued checking him over.

I thought back to when the paramedics got to me and Fang.

 _I was still trying to stop the bleeding when the paramedics rushed in, "are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" One asked, me while the others tended to Fang, they had already made a makeshift bandage and were about to place Fang on the stretcher._

 _"Ma'am?" He asked, getting in front of me so my vision was blocked from Fang," I'm fine" I all but hissed at him._

 _He didn't deserve it, but the only thing I wanted to know was if Fang was going to be alright, so what I have a bloody nose. He backed off and went to help the rest with Fang._

 _Iggy walked up to me with a questioning gaze. My eyes softened a little," I'll tell you later, promise." I assured him. He nodded, seeming to understand I needed my space._

 _We walked side by side as Fang was carried out. I seen Dylan being shoved in a police car, and Sam already in another._

 _"I better go help them," Iggy gestured to the officers having a hard time with Dylan. I nodded," see you later?" He gave me a reassuring smile," for sure"  
_  
We had arrived at the hospital pretty quickly, I jumped out and watched as Fang was rushed in, and Angel was yelling at a doctor, telling him what happened. I followed behind them till I couldn't, then went and sat in the waiting room.

About ten minutes later Someone sat by me, startling me. "Iggy, you scared the crap out of me" I swatted him on the shoulder.

He gave me a tight smile before asking me," so, what happened?" I took a deep breath and started talking.

 **(Y'all can skip, it's just max telling Iggy what happened last chapter, if you skip I'll tell you when it's over)  
**  
"Well, we went to the bar and talked to a worker, she told us his name and where he lives. His name is Dylan Moore, he lives in The Ivory apartments on Montgomery street." Iggy nodded, his face was very serious, I have a feeling that he isn't very serious often.

I continued," we went to his apartment, and let ourselves in, because the door was open. We searched, but nobody was there. Then I found a note on the counter. It said something about meeting them at an abandoned building on Kent street"

"So y'all just went? Without calling for backup. Like y'all were supposed to?" Iggy looked pissed, I don't blame him.

I looked down," it's my fault, I... I'm sorry" Iggy's face looked apologetic, "don't be sorry, it's not your fault, right? I still don't have the full story."

I nodded, composing myself," well, we got there, and went in. Nobody was on the first floor, so we went to the second. Fang went first, he found them, and I came up, we were listening to them. They know who killed that girl."

Iggy looked shocked," are you sure?"  
I nodded," positive" Iggy sighed," ok, continue"

"They might know where The Moth has been staying, they didn't say anything, but I'm sure they do, with the way they were talking about him. Anyway, Fang texted you we waited for you to text back, when you did Fang's phone went off..."

Iggy interrupted me," that idiot"  
I have him a 'really' look, and he shut up.

I took a deep breath," everyone froze, then Fang told me to run, we made t to the bottom of the stairs, but I tripped, Fang turned around to help me, but Sam had a gun pointed at my head"

I shuddered at the memory, Iggy put a comforting hand on my knee, encouraging me to continue. By this time Felix was there too, listening to my story.

" They made us go upstairs, Sam went downstairs to check for more people, and Dylan, was being a jerk. So I punched him." I said that last part happily, Iggy let out a small laugh.

"Then we tried to get out, but before we even left the room Sam was back, and he slammed the door on my face, hence the bloody nose. They heard the cops, Dylan got pissed, and I was being a smart ass." I winced, me and my big mouth.

 **(Can read again, for those of you that skipped, Felix joined them)**

"He was going to shoot me, but Fang took the bullet for me... that should be me in there." My voice cracked at the end, I hated sounding weak. What's happening to me?

"Max, Fang did what he thought was best..." Iggy got interrupted but a doctor coming into the waiting room, "Nick Walker" he announced.

Me, Iggy, and Felix stood up. The doctor smiled at us," he'll be fine, just sore, he's lucky it didn't hit something important"

"When can we see him," Iggy asked hopefully. The doctor smiled," you can right now, he was awake when I left, but he may be asleep now." He informed us.

We followed him into room 132 and seen Fang, wide awake, when he seen us he grinned. Any anger I had at him melted.

"Take a bullet for me again, and that's not the only thing you'll be worrying about" I threatened, Iggy laughed at Fang's baffled expression.

"Aw, you do care" He teased. I rolled my eyes. "So boss, when will I be back?" Fang asked Felix," In a week, you too Max. For your first day this sure was a hell of a day."

He seen me about to protest, and held up his hand," don't, you'll watch over Fang. I'm sure he won't stay here for over a day, if he does, he'll break out" Felix gave Fang a deadpan look, Fang tried to look innocent, but failed. Miserably.

"I hate hospitals too" I randomly decided to say. Maybe to ease any tension? I don't know. Everyone chuckled, except Fang, he smirked.

"I gotta go, see ya tomorrow man," Iggy winked at Fang before leaving, Felix also left, telling Fang "get to get better or he'll never get out of here" which Fang scowled at.

Soon it was just me and Fang," why'd you do it?" I had to know, I couldn't let it go. He studied my face, "I didn't want to see you get hurt," I sighed, knowing that he just cared, even though he's only known me for a day.

"Ok, in staying here, I don't have a ride, and I don't want walk home at 10:35" he looked surprised, before nodding.

I walked over to the chair beside his bed, and settled down. Getting ready for a long night full of nightmares.

We were back at the building. Everything was the same as before. We were caught again, my heart was pounding.

This time, when we got to the room and Dylan started being a sexist pig, I smart mouthed off. Something felt off, I looked around, nothing looked different.

When I looked back to Dylan, the gun was pointed at me, my breath quickened, I squeezed my eyes shut, but was shoved to the floor, like before.

The only difference was that this time, Dylan didn't stop shooting, and Fang was shot again.

I knew he was dead as soon as the bullet hit him. Blood splattered everywhere, his lifeless body fell to the floor.

And I screamed.

"-ax, Max, wake up, you're dreaming!" Someone shaking me brought me out of my sleep. I sat up, breathing heavily, looking around the dark room till I met Fang's worried gaze.

'He's alive, it was just a dream, no, a  
nightmare' I thought to myself.

"You ok?" He asked after what seemed like minutes of staring at each other. "Yeah, just fine," I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes," doesn't seem like it, want to talk about it?" He offered. Why does he care, I got him shot. "No" I glared at him.

"I'm just trying to help..." he sighed while trailing off. Damn, now I feel bad. Stupid heart. "It was about today, You getting shot" I said quickly.

He looked taken aback," in fine, just a flesh wound" he tried to cheer me up. It worked. Chuckling, I demanded," just a flesh wound?" He smirked," yup."

I yawned. there was something in his eyes I couldn't dispatcher. I was going to figure it out, but right now, I need sleep.

"Night Fang" I murmured, settling back down in my chair. "Night Max" he replied, also laying down. I stared at him till I fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

 **What's this? Another chapter? Why yes, yes it is. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's 2 am where I'm at.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Hanging out

**I'm not sure if I put a disclaimer up. So I'm putting one up now.**

 **Disclaimer: Maximum Ride isn't mine, sadly.**

 **^^ That will be for the whole story.**

 **Max's POV:  
**  
The next day Fang was released, earlier then he was supposed to be though, because he kept threatening to leave. He's almost as bad as I am.

We were on our way to our apartments, in my white discovery that I just bought. While Fang was complaining about being in the hospital, I went to look for a car.

When Fang saw my car he raised his eyebrows,"what?" I question him, "thought you would have a motorcycle" was his response. Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. He just smirked.

We made it to our apartments 32 minutes later. I shooed Fang into his apartment to change, his shirt had been destroyed, while I went and changed.

I got into a comfortable gray tank top, and sweatpants. After about five minutes I heard a knock on my door, opening it I seen Fang, in a black T-shirt, black pants and, what do you know, black vans.

"I'm starting to think all you have to wear is black" I joked, Fang sent a glare my way, I was impressed, it was almost as good as mine.

"So.. what are we gonna do?" Fang asked, "well, we have a week off. My first day at work and I already get told to take a break." I sighed

"It gives you more time to settle down" Mr. Wise guy said," I don't need more time, I need money." Fang shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked hopefully,"sure" he made his way to my living room. We had been awkwardly standing in my doorway.

"What do you want to watch?" I yelled from the other room where I kept my movies at. "Anything" a voice said right behind me. Turning around so fast I almost tripped over my feet, I see Fang.

"The hell did you.. could you be any louder?" I demanded, he chuckled. Man I love his chuckle, and face, it's so perfect, so is his hair, I just want to run my hands through his raven locks.

Shaking my head, attempting to get the thoughts out of my head," well don't do it again, next time you won't get away with it." I left him to figure out what I meant while I walked back to the living room.

"What movie did you pick?" He tried to look over my shoulder while I was putting it in the DVD player, but winced as he stretched his shoulder.

"Sit." I commanded, pointing to the couch, in supposed to be making sure he doesn't hurt himself more.

"What and roll over next?" He smirked at my expression. I glared at him, "just sit so we can watch the movie" I retort.

For those of you wondering, I chose 21 jump street. When Fang seen what I picked he gave me a really look. "What, I like this movie. If you don't then you're just going to have to deal"

He gazed at me until I gave him a weird look," I'm not the movie Fang" he quickly looked away and towards the tv.

By the time the movie ended it was lunch," I'll burn the house down if I cook, pizza sound good?" I yelled to him from the kitchen.

"Aren't girls supposed to know how to cook?" He yelled back. I threw a drying rag I had laying around at him, "sexist!"

He winked at me," pizza's fine. You have to try Iggy's food sometimes, he makes a mean omelet"

I raised an eyebrow," Iggy can cook? Can he make chocolate chip cookies?" Fang gave me a weird look," yeah, why?"

Chocolate chip cookies are my weakness, I love them. I hesitated before answering," they're my weakness.."

He laughed, not chucked, laughed. It was music to my ears, and I couldn't help but to join him.

After our laugh attack, I ordered 2 large cheese pizzas. They were here in under 30 minutes.

"My box." I snatched a box, ah all mine. "You can eat all that?" Fang asked surprised. "Yes, so?" I was slightly offended, but also stuffing my face with a pizza slice.

"Never seen a girl that liked to eat?" I joked, slapping his arm. He flinched. I didn't hit him that hard, why did he.. oh, his shoulder...

"Shit! Sorry, I forgot." I jumped up, "its fine, didn't hurt that bad, just stings," he was trying to act like it didn't hurt.

"Sure, sure. So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" I asked while raising my hand, getting ready to hit his arm again.

"No." He almost shouted, then cleared his throat, knowing he had been caught. I grinned evilly," that's what I thought."

I checked the time, it was 11 pm. Wow, time flew by, I didn't even realize it. Yawning, I mumbled," goodnight Fang, you can sleep here if you want, on the couch."

"I live across the hall, I think I can walk," he said softly, I shot him a weak glare, getting up," I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." I stated.

"True, if it makes you feel better I'll crash here" he was watching me carefully, I nodded slowly.

"Alright, see you in the morning, night Max," he looked like he wanted to say something more, but I didn't push it.

"Night Fang," he gave me another one of his stunning smiles before laying down.

I brought him a pillow and blanket, but by then he was out. I gently lifted his head and placed the pillow there, then covered him up.

I stayed that way for a while. Staring at his face, the way his raven locks fell over his eyes, it was messy, but not in a bad way, it made him look hot.

Before I could change my mind, I pressed my lips to his forehead, then shot off to my room, and jumped under my blankets.

Did I wake him up? I hope not. Why did I do that? I'm an idiot, I've only known him for a couple of days, I couldn't be falling for him that soon, could I?

 **So, a little bit of one sided Fax, I guess. Anyways. Y'all like it? R &R plz. **

**Till next time.**


	7. The Almost Kidnapping

**Max's POV** :

The week went by really fast. Fang didn't mention anything about being woken up to me kissing his forehead, and I didn't say anything about it.

We got to know each other a lot better over the week, and we were really close, truthfully he was my best friend.

Iggy had stopped by to visit, and heard about me not being able to cook. So I got to taste his omelets, they were to die for, and after Fang told him about my chocolate chip cookie obsession, he made me cookies. They were delicious.

When we got to work, Fang was riding with me, we were greeted by an overly excited Felix," I have some news for the both of you."

I raised an eyebrow, he led us to his office. We walked past Iggy on the way there, he had a mischievous look on his face. He knew something.

I gave him a questioning look, and he mouthed," you'll see" to me. Now I was curious. I looked to Fang to see if he had seen me and Iggy's exchange.

I guess he had because he said," I wonder what it is?" I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to follow Felix.

When we made it to Felix's office he closed the door behind us. Turning around, he started," Dylan and Sam gave us some information on The Moth."

Me and Fang glanced at each other, he continued," They didn't tell us where his hideout is at, but we know what town he's in."

I have a feeling there's a catch to this. "And the catch?" Fang voiced my thoughts. "You and Max are going undercover to catch him."

I stood, gaping at him, "ok, let me get this straight, me and Fang, are going undercover, to catch The Moth?" Felix nodded.

"When" Fang asked, he had been silent through all of this till now. "Tomorrow, so I suggest you go home and pack." Felix added," oh, and y'all will be living together."

We walked out of his office, only to be met with a smiling Iggy," one word, and you're dead" I growled out before he could say anything, he backed off.

"So I guess we should go and pack?" I suggested to Fang, we had nothing better to do. He nodded and followed me out to my car.

The ride to our apartments was quiet, and by the time we got there, it was deafening. We sat in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before getting out.

"I'll take the stairs," I muttered, but Fang caught my hand before I could walk off.

"Why not the elevator?" He questioned, he looked truly curious. I hadn't told him about my claustrophobia yet. "Uhh, I just wanna take the stairs." I stated, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Max" Fang's voice hinted he knew I was lying," fine" I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I don't like small spaces" I gave him a half truth.

He nodded," seems like something more though, you paled when I mentioned it"

Stupid face of mine, giving things away that I don't want given away. I huffed, "I have claustrophobia" I said so quietly I hoped he didn't hear me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yup, he heard me, stupid good hearing of his. "I didn't think it was important" was my weak excuse. He rolled his eyes," yeah, sure"

I just turned around and marched off, towards the stairs. He followed," didn't you wanna take the elevator?" I asked him.

"Nope" I waited for him to say more but he didn't. I rolled my eyes. I'm gonna have to live with this for god knows how long.

We made it up to our floor in about 5 minutes, and went our separate ways to pack.

Hmm what do I need? I thought aimlessly while looking through my closet. I packed a couple of T-shirts and some tank tops, I since I didn't know how long we'd be there I packed some long sleeve shirts.

Now for shorts and pants. I went to my drawers and pulled out a couple pairs then shoved them in my suitcase. Socks and undergarments were next.

Where am I going to put my shoes... damn. I don't have a lot of shoes, but I need a place to put my flip flops, Nikes, and combat boots. Oh well, I grabbed another suitcase for my shoes, and anything else I wanted to pack.

But the time I was done I was starved. Heading to my kitchen I found some saved cookies from when Iggy came over. I grabbed a handful and shoved them in my mouth, tastes like my happy place.

I was brought out of my weird moment by a knock on the door, probably Fang.  
I went to open it, not looking through the peephole, and was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell?" I shouted. Before I could say anything else there was a hand over my mouth, keeping me from screaming. I thrashed, accidentally kicking my door shut. Way to go me, kick my chance of escape shut.

I bit down on his hand, he quickly pulled away while almost shouting, "You bitch!" Instead of commenting back I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Hard.

He went down, but quickly recovered. I got a good look at him, he was tall, about 6'1, with light brown hair, and eyes that matched.

He had a long hideous scar over one of his eyes. And smelled like dog. **(Guess who?)  
**  
He jumped at me, and knocked me down. I hit my head on the coffee table, ouch, and slowly sat up. I felt something wet trickle down my head, reaching up to touch it my hand came away red.

Dog boy got back up, so did I. Swaying a little, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him. So I screamed, a look of shock came over his face.

"What? Didn't expect me to scream, Dog boy." I think I made him angrier, because his face turned red, and he growled. Making him sound more like a dog.

"Boss said he wanted you alive, but he didn't say in what condition." He barked out, it was then I realized he was trying to kidnap me.

Where the hell was Fang? Did he not hear me scream? Or was he caught up with someone too? Right as I thought those things I heard Fang's voice through the door.

"Max? You ok. I thought I heard screaming.." he trailed off, waiting for my reply.

"Fang! He-" I was cut off by dog boy ramming into me again. My head hit the floor with a sickening thud. I lay there, taking in everything around me.

"Max? Max, answer me! Are you alright?" Fang's panicked voice filtered through the door. I heard a bag, then the sound of wood splintering.

Dog boy, who had been holding me down, looked startled. Then he was gone, being taken down by a black blur.

I couldn't make anything out, but yelling, then a thud, and silence. That's better, all that noise was hurting my head more.

Fangs worried face came into my line of sight, he was saying something that I couldn't make out," ..stay... me..." his voice was so smooth, my eyes started closing, and I felt something hit my face.

Ignoring that, I let myself fall unconscious, where nothing hurt.

 **Yay another chapter. Hope y'all like it. I already have the next chapter written out, I'll post it after I edit it. R &R please. **

**Till next time.**


	8. The Kiss

**Fang's POV: (wink wink)  
**  
My day was going good so far, I learned I was going to be living with max for god knows how long. She didn't know if it, but I thought he was beautiful.

Her sun streaked dark blond hair, and chocolatey eyes. Snap out of it Fang, I thought to myself. I need to pack.

I grabbed a couple of my black shirts, and black pants, with my combat boots and shoved them all in a suitcase.

I had just walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat when I thought I heard a scream, that sounded like Max. I froze, listening for any indication that I wasn't just hearing things.

I'm just hearing things, I thought to myself, max never screams, but there was something in the pit of my stomach that told me otherwise.

"Wouldn't hurt to check" I voiced my thoughts, walking across the hall to Max's apartment I knocked on the door. I heard scuffling inside and someone cuz.

"Max? You ok I thought I heard screaming.." I trailed off, hoping I didn't sound stupid. I started to worry when I didn't hear anything.

I was not expecting Max to yell," Fang! He-" getting cut off by something, or someone. I started to panic," Max? Max answer me are you alright?" I hated how I sounded panicked.

When she didn't answer me, and I heard a thud from the inside, I broke the door down. I'll pay for that, but right now I was just worried about Max.

What I seen inside infuriated me. A man was on top of Max, holding her down, she was bleeding from a cut on her head and looked dazed.

"Let. Her. Go ." I grounded out through my clenched teeth. He looked at me," and if I don't?" That was it. I body slammed him off of Max.

Punching him till he was just as dazed as Max. "Don't ever touch her again, or this will look like child's play." I threatened. Although I'm not sure he heard me, my message was clean. I knocked him out, just in case.

I heard a groan and all my attention was on Max, rushing over to her, I looked her over. (Get your mind out of the gutter people, I was making sure she's alright...)

The only thing I could see wrong was a small cut on her forehead, but there was a large worrisome gash on the back of her head that I hadn't seen before.

I notice that Max was starting to close her eyes. Making me panic even more," Max! Stay with me Max, don't leave me." I know, I sounded pathetic.

Her head lolled back, my heart clenched. Trying to keep her awake I slapped her cheek, not hard, but just enough that it should have kept her awake.

She went completely limp. My heart jumped. I've seen people injured worse than this before, why was I acting this way now?

A little voice in the back of my head said," because you love her" I sighed, if that was the case then I'd just have to live with it.

I picked her up and brought her to my apartment. I had taken a first aid class before and knew how to deal with this kind of wound.

Laying her down on my couch, I went to get my first aid kit. I cleaned her wounds and wrapped her head. Even like this she looked beautiful.

Pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, I leaned down and kissed her. I heard a gasp, opening my eyes I met Max's soft gaze. Crap.

 **Max's POV:  
**  
I felt someone wrapping my head, ouch it hurts, I'm gonna have a killer headache, I already feel one coming on.

Someone tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I felt whatever I was laying on shift as someone moved.

Then soft lips were pressed against mine. I opened my eyes, startled, only to be met with Fang.

Fang was kissing me? FANG WAS KISSING ME? He opened his eyes, we met eyes and he pulled away quickly. 'No come back' I thought.

We were lost in each other's eyes for what felt like hours. "Come here" I said, he hesitated before leaning down.

I sat up and met him the rest of the way, and kissed him. He looked shocked before he kissed me back.

We broke apart after a couple of minutes, and he smiled at me. It brightened my day, I just love that smile, and everything about him.

I smiled back, "care to explain what happened?" I suggested. He thought about where to start," I need to get you a new door."

I was not excepting that. He must have seen my confused look because he said," I knocked your door down trying to get in." Well that cleared that up.

Nodding I wondered," and what about the guy?" Realization dawned on him and he jumped up, running out his door and to my place.

"Shit!" I heard him cuss. Rushing back to me he looked pissed," he's gone, I'm so stupid, I should have called someone to get him, or tied him up."

"It's ok, I'm safe. Nothing we can do about it now, we'll just have to be careful." I tried calming him down, it worked.

He sighed and sat down next to me," I thought I had lost you" he whispered lowly. "Well you didn't, stop moping about it. We have a flight to catch tomorrow."

He looked at me, then finally nodded. "I'll be back" he said abruptly, walking out of his apartment. Five minutes later he walked back in with my suitcases.

"Your staying here tonight." He simply stated, and dropped my suitcases by his. I nodded, not wanting to sleep at my apartment anyways, because someone, I'm looking at you Fang, broke my door.

For the rest of the day we hung out, joked, and watched movies. The events of earlier today almost forgotten.

We were in the middle of watching a comedian, Kevin Hart, when I felt my head getting heavy, I laid I down, my head in Fang's lap.

He started stroking my hair, lulling me to sleep. I felt the safest I had in a long time.  
_

 **Here it is. Sorry for any typos, I'm writing on my phone. Anyone else listen to Kevin Hart? R &R please. **

**Till next time.**


	9. Our House

Max's POV:

Waking up cuddled up to Fang was something I wasn't expecting. Not wanting to wake him up, I slowly moved off of him, but to my disappointment he woke up.

"..Max?" He groggily said, he seemed to wake up more when he seen how we were. "Uhh.. hi" was my smart answer.

He smirked, then suddenly thought to ask,"What time is it?" Confused, I answered," 9:27, why?

"Shit!" He quickly jumped up, being careful to not hit me in the process, "we're gonna miss our flight if we don't leave now!" He explained.

I jumped up, joining him in the rush to get our stuff and in my car, since his motorcycle wasn't fit for carrying out luggage.

We were rushing because our flight is at 10:15 am. You see the problem now? It's now 9:30, we have 45 minutes to catch our flight.

We made it downstairs and to my car in record timing, then to the airport. We were speeding. Yay for not getting caught.

We had about 15 minutes to get through security and to our flight. We made it to the line, which was short. Luck strikes again.

Waiting felt like it took like forever, when in reality it only took about 5 minutes. I made it through security before Fang so I waited for him.

The security guard started flirting with him, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, her name tag said Brigid Dwyer. He sent me a 'help me' look, and I sent him a 'you're on your own' look.

"I have to catch my flight," Fang said, trying to get away from her. Thankfully it worked, she let him by and sent a glare my way, for what reason. I don't know.

Finding our flight in record timing, we put our stuff in the compartments above us. Then got ready for the short ride to Smyrna, NY.

"So.. how long do you think this is going to take?" I inquired. He thought about it before shrugging," there's really no way to tell." He said apologetically.

To pass time we decided to play 20 questions. I started," why do you wear black all the time?" He gave me a 'really?' Look," because I like black."

Now it was my turn to give him a 'really' look. He smirked," why did you want to join the FBI?" He asked. That was a good question, which had a backstory to it, that I didn't want to talk about, so I just said," to kick people's ass."

He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he knew I was lying. Dang. Thankfully he left it alone,"Your turn Maxi," I glared at him for calling me Maxi.

"How'd you meet Iggy?" He chuckled at a memory," I was the newbie, he was the first one to come up to me. Then we became close friends." He explained.

I nodded, before I could say anything he asked me," what's your family like?" I thought of a way to explain it to him.

"Well my mom is a vet, she makes the best chocolate cookies ever. I have a sister, Ella, who would think Iggy is 'hot'" I said making an ew face.

Fang chuckled, then asked," what about your dad?" The smile slid off my face, he studied me, I forced a smile back on my face saying," that's two questions Fangy, it's my turn."

He nodded, but looked like he felt bad about bringing the subject of my dad up. "Fang, it's nothing, I just don't like talking about him, you didn't know. No harm done." He nodded, but I know he was going to bring it up later.

Before I could say anything else, the pilot come over the intercom, telling us we were almost there. We put our seat belts on for landing, and about 5 minutes later, we were on the ground.

Fang had been slightly quieter than usual, but I just ignored his attitude, and continued on. Hailing a taxi, because me and Fang had to leave our vehicles behind, we left for our house.

Wow, I never thought I would be saying our house, about me and Fang. I kind of like it. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I realized we had arrived at our house.

It was a little house, the outside was a reddish color. It looked nice, me and Fang looked at each other before walking in.

It was already furnished, thankfully. We walked into the moderate size living room and sat our stuff down. "I'm gonna go look around." I let Fang know before I walked off.

I found out there was only one bed, which meant me and Fang would have to share, and a black truck, score! The kitchen, was small, but that was fine, I wouldn't be using it for cooking anyways.

"Fang!" I hollered, I seen him peek his head out of our.. room, and said," we have a truck." He seemed to take interest because he came and looked at it.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He grinned at me, my heart melted, how could I say no to that?

Smiling back I jumped in the passenger seat, letting Fang drive. He got in and we backed out of the garage, taking off down the road we went to explore the town we were in.

Fang cranked the music up, I looked over to him and smiled, I seen that twinkle in his eyes again as he smiled back, oh how much I loved that smile.

I went back to mindlessly staring out the window, looking at the beautiful scenery and just so happened to see someone creeping pass a no trespassing sign.

I ignored it, probably just some kid, but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was more than just some kid.

 **So people's, what do y'all think the kid is up to? R &R plz **

**Till next time**


	10. The Question

**Wow. I'm on my 10th chapter. In what? About a week? Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Fang's POV:  
**  
I could tell after we got home, wow, never thought I'd say home and be talking about Max and me, oops sorry rambling.

Anyways, after we got home from our ride through town, I could tell Max wasn't herself. She was putting on an act, and I was determined to find out what was wrong with her.

"Max, you alright?" I started my questioning. She gave me a look that said I was crazy, then she raised an eyebrow and asked,"uhh... yeah, why?" Man I loved the way she looked when she made that face...

"You've seemed off ever since the ride." I stated. She sighed, knowing I wasn't going to give up till she told me, she gave in," I seen this kid going into a 'No Trespassing' zone in the woods, it's nothing."

Knowing there was more to it, because if it was nothing she would still be herself, I quietly said," if it was nothing, you wouldn't be acting like it was something." She glared at me.

"Fine." She snapped," I don't have a good feeling about it. Just let it go Fang it's probably nothing." Not wanting to upset her more, I let it go.

I now had yet another thing added to my list to ask her. Well I really only had 2 things to find out that she wouldn't tell me. Number one, her dad. And number two, what her gut feeling is telling her.

'You know what? I'll stop pestering her about it,' I thought,' we can go explore woods behind our house.'

There was forest area everywhere, it would be nice to get out and explore it. "Max," I shouted, she came out of our room, looking at me in confusion. "Wanna go explore the woods?"

I smiled, it was the smile I knew she couldn't resist, I know this because her eyes light up anytime I smile. This was my smile for Max.

Just as I thought, her eyes lit up and she smiled back," sure."

She disappeared back into our room and came back out with her black combat boots on," let's go." She basically skipped to the door.

Turning around and giving me a flashing smile, she rushed," come on, I wanna see things." I snapped out of my little trance, smiled, and followed her.

We had been walking down a trail we had found for about five minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence, when I randomly announced," You know, we never finished 20 questions..." She looked at me, thought about it for a second, then smiled and said," My turn."

Rolling my eyes I waited for her question," why did you want to 'explore' the woods with me?" I was at a loss of words, what do I say?

"Well..." I drawled," I really like your company, and thought it would be better to go and explore instead of doing nothing."

That was a half lie, I love her company, not just like it, but I did want to do something rather than nothing. She studied my face than nodded at my answer.

I was thinking of something to ask her, not noticing our surroundings, but Max had noticed them.

One minute I was standing on a ledge by her, the next being shoved off of it and falling through the air. Shocked I didn't have time to process what happened before I hit water.

Oh, she hadn't pushed me to my death like I thought. We had been standing over a small body of water on a ledge that overlooked it. I was too lost in my thoughts to noticed.

As I surfaced I seen Max clutching her sides laughing, "you scream...like a girl!" She got out between her fit of laughter.

Glaring at her I yelled," get in here so I can get you back!" I moved to the shore to take of my shoes and socks. I seen Max making her way down to where I was at.

Taking in the scenery I noticed a small waterfall, and it looked like there was a cave behind it. "Next time pay attention," a smiling Max came up to me.

Already barefoot, but she had taken off her shirt, leaving her shorts on. I let my eyes travel her body, she was toned, had a nice tan, and great abs.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face," my eyes are up here." I jerked my head up, opened my mouth, then closed it, I probably looked like a fish.

She started laughing, then ran into the water. Joining her, I splashed water on her," You're so on!" She shouted, splashing me back.

By the end of our splash war, we were laughing so hard we were having a hard time swimming.

We linked arms and started floating, after about five minutes Max let out a sigh, and stopped floating, forcing me to stop floating also.

"Wanna go check out that cave under the waterfall?" I asked, she nodded, then suddenly yelled," Race you!"

I wasn't counting on her being a fast swimmer, she shot off. I had trouble keeping up with her, she was only a foot ahead of me. I'd like to say I won, but I didn't.

We both were awed by the sight under the waterfall. Everything had a bluish tint to it, and there was a good size ledge that could fit the both of us.

We pulled ourselves up onto it. Max shivered, so I draped an arm over her, "cold?" I smirked, already knowing the answer.

She lightly blushed, and sent a glare my way. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to hers, she kissed me back. Smiling onto our kiss I thought, 'man I love her lips.'

Pulling back, I rested my forehead against hers. She smiled at me, have I mentioned how much I love that smile?

"It's my turn for the question." I stated, she raised an eyebrow, silently asking me what I meant. I continue, "will you be my girlfriend?" I was nervous for her answer, I know what you're thinking Fang Nervous? But this is Max we're talking about.

 **Questions? Comments? concerns? Anything? What do y'all think Max is gonna say? Anyways, please R &R. **

**Till next time.**


	11. The Answer

**Dylan's POV:  
**  
I was sitting in my cell, Thinking about how I'm going to get out of this place. Then I'm going to track Max down and make her pay for putting me here.

I had already told Sam my plan, we shared a cell, and he was going to escape with me.

At first we weren't on good terms. He thought I was the cause of him being here. Only after I told him about my plan and included him in it, did he forgive me.

"Lights out." One of the guards said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled, my plan begins, we had to be quick.

We had already made our escape route, it was a tunnel under my bed, we had been working on it for 3 days now, and have almost made it out, but the guards walk by every 5 minutes, so we've been extremely careful.

I nodded my head to Sam and he got up to help me move the bed quickly and quietly. Then we got in the tunnel, and started making our way out.

After digging for about 3 minutes I seen a dark sky. I quickly moved out, and Sam followed behind me. That's when the sirens went off.

Looking at each other in alarm, we took off running, we still had to get under the fence, and the police were hit on our tails.

I made a last minute decision and pushed Sam down, he went tumbling into the officers that were my main problem.

"Dylan, I swear! When I get out I'm going to fucki-" his words were cut off when a cop shoved him further into the ground.

Picking up my pace, I seen the fence, I had enough time to get under and try to lose the cops before they caught up with me.

Making it there, I started frantically digging at the ground beneath the fence. My fingers were raw and had started bleeding by the time I got a hole big enough to get under.

No chancing a look behind me I dove under the fence. Hopped up, and took off running.

There was nothing but forest area around me, so I hunkered down in a small cave I found. Planning my next move.

"Who the hell are you?" A gruff voice startled me. Looking up I met a young man with light brown hair and eyes.

"D-Dylan" I stuttered under his wolf like gaze. "Well Dylan, seems like it's your lucky day.." he growls. Bringing a gun out of his belt.

"Now... listen, listen here.. you don't-" I heard a bang and my world went black.

 **Max's POV:  
**  
Fang wants me to be his girlfriend! "Yes" I almost shouted, causing him to jump and almost fall in the water. Hehe.

A breathtaking smile lit up his face, and I couldn't help but to smile back. Oh my god I just love his smiles.

"You will? You will!" He said, he was like a little kid hooked up on a sugar high. Laughing I teased," well, unless you don't want me to be..."

He grabbed me in a air taking hug," of course I do!" He still hadn't let me go.

"Fang.. air.." I managed to get out," oh sorry," he quickly let go of me, then leaned in and gave me another kiss.

For some reason, this time he kissed me my heart started racing, and it felt like fireworks were going off.

I pulled back, smirked, then pushed Fang into the water. His face had time to register shock before he went under.

I was laughing my ass off when he surfaced," again Max, really?" He tried to be serious but I seen his lips twitch upwards.

I was still laughing when he yanked me down, shrieking I went under, opening my eyes I stared at the cave from under the water.

This was when I dubbed this my special place with Fang. Speaking of Fang he pulled me up, slashing him I yelled, "race you" and took off towards the shore.

When we got to the shoreline, Fang was looking at me in confusion and slightly out of breath," how can you.. swim so fast.. and not get tired?"

I smirked," Hmm.. wouldn't you like to know " I teased. He gave me a deadpan look and I chuckled.

"I was on the swim team in my high school," I informed him. He nodded, "cool." He was a man of many words.

"We Should head back before it gets to dark and we get lost..." I trailed off, looking at the sky through the trees.

Fang followed my gaze before nodding, yet again. We put our shoes on, and I put my shirt on. Then started heading back to our house.

Enjoying the silence, we walked back holding hands. I didn't take us very long go find the trail we were on then make it home.

We both grabbed a pair of clean, dry clothes and took turns in the shower. I let Fang go first since I was hungry.

I can't cook, obviously, so I grabbed some microwaveable dinner and made that. Thankfully not burning the house down.

By the time I was done eating Fang was out of his shower, making himself food, so I hopped in the shower.

Turning the hot-water-handle all the way up I let the water heat up. I let my thought wonder as I was washing the shampoo out of my hair.

I can't believe Fang wants me to be his girlfriend. I can't believe I AM his girlfriend. Just thinking about him made me smile.

His perfect lips, jaw, eyes, nose, hair... I'm lucky to have him. I wouldn't want it any other way.

I showered till the water ran cold, quickly getting dressed I crossed the hall to our room.

Fang was laying on the bed, shirtless, with his eyes closed. I let my eyes trail his body, he was muscular, but not like a bodybuilder.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," he startled me out of my thoughts. Glaring at him, I climbed into bed.

Before I could say anything though, his phone went off. Sighing, he sat up, grabbed his phone, and looked at the caller ID.

His eyebrows creased in worry," it's Felix" I sat up, "well answer it" he did. And his face went from worry, to anger, to shock, then anger again, before he said," alright, I will, bye."

"What? What is it?" Before I could question him anymore he started," Dylan and Sam escaped, they caught Sam, but Dylan managed to get away." I gasped, he took my hand before continuing.

"They searched the forest, and found him in a cave.." he stopped, I knew there was more, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze I nodded for him to continue.

"He was dead, shot in the head. But that's not the worst of it. There was a message left behind, it said, Your next Max, be ready."

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Hope y'all liked it.  
Till next time.**


	12. chappy 12

Max's POV:

He wants me? What does he want with _me_? I started panicking, be ready for what _exactly_? My breaths were coming out in short pants. Fang was saying something to me that I couldn't make out. He was probably trying to calm me down.

Then I got angry. Why in the _hell_ did he want _me_? What the fuck did _I_ ever do to _him_? _WHY ME?_ I felt Fang put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down still.

I shrugged his hand off and went to get up. He huffed and grabbed my arm, pulling me back down into a hug. Not wanting to be around anyone right now, just wanting to let my anger out on something, or someone, I shoved him. Hard.

He fell of the bed, I heard the crack of someone's head hitting the table by our bed, snapping me out of my anger.

Realizing what I did I jumped up to check on him, but my foot got tangled in the blankets and I went tumbling down on top of him.

"Ugh... Man Max," he groaned out," what have you been eating? Rocks?"

Yep. He's ok. That's a relief. I chuckled," Why? Is your head missing some?" He rolled his eyes, and smirked before getting serious again.

"You ok?" He asked. "Me? You're asking me if I'm ok, when you're the one who fell off the bed?" He glared at me, mumbling something about not falling and being pushed.

I leaned down and kissed him before he could say anything else. When we finally pulled apart he whispered," that was a dirty trick Max." Blushing, I got off of him, completely changing the subject.

"I hope your not a blanket hog, because if you are..." I left my sentence hanging and gave him a look that said it all.

He pretended to pout and whined," but Maxxx" I copied him," but Fanggg" earning a chuckle out of him.

He had finally gotten on the bed again, and under the covers. I cuddled up next to him, putting my head on his shoulder, I murmur, "Night Fang."

He reached over and turned the lamp off then wrapped his arm around me and replied," Night Max." A couple of seconds later he startled me," Max?"

"Hmm.." I was trying to stay awake long enough to hear what he had to say.

"Max.. I... I.." he cleared his throat, "sweet dreams..." I nodded, but I felt like that wasn't what he was trying to say.

I was to tired to question him, so I fell into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

_

Waking up the next morning, finding I was alone in our room, I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

It was eerily quiet, almost like I was alone. But that was ridiculous, Fang was here, wasn't he? Mayne he went somewhere...

Checking the garage I seen our truck was still here. Finding it odd that Fang was nowhere in sight, I started checking all the rooms in the house.

Still no Fang.

I went back to the kitchen, 'maybe he left me a note?' I thought. There wasn't a note anywhere to be found.

Double checking to see if I missed it somehow, I still came up empty.

That's when I began to panic. He would have told me he was going somewhere, right?

I heard the click of a lock, signaling someone's arrival. I spun around so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash.  
Then Fang walked in.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed worriedly, surprising myself at the way my voice sounded," why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?" I demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be up by now.." he looked down, which made me feel guilty for being upset with him.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have panicked" I smiled at him. Smiling back he lifted the bag he had, which I just now noticed.

"Food." He said simply bringing it to the kitchen where I was still standing. Then he gave me a hug," I'll leave a note next time." I nodded, my head resting on his chest, and mumbled a "thanks."

Suddenly we heard a loud crash, coming from the back of our house. We jumped apart then ran to our backdoor.

I was shocked to find Dog-Boy and.. Dylan? I gasped, but I thought he was dead...

He looked at me, unemotionally, and sneers out," you're probably wondering how I'm alive. Well Dog-boy here faked my death."

He had a crazed look in his eyes that had my heart beating fast. Fang sent me a glance, and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Dog-boy chuckled, but his chuckle wasn't like Fangs. His was a dark and menacing chuckle, that shook me to the core.

He pulled out a gun, everything was I slow motion, Dylan stepped aside, Fang shoved me out of the way, and slammed the door shut, locking it.

This was all making me remember what happened about a month ago. Dylan shooting Fang.

They started banging on the door. I snapped out of my shock, "Run!" I shouted, jumping to my feet.

We had just made it to the front door when the door burst open, a bunch of people came in, snarling, they all reminded me of Dog-boy.

We turned around, looking for another escape route, only to be met with Dylan and Dog-boy.

They grabbed me and Fang before we could come up with a last second plan to get away.

"Say bye to Fang, Max" Dog-boy snarled, pressing the gun to Fang's head. My eyes widened, Fangs beautiful dark eyes met mine, then the trigger was pulled.

Fang fell to the ground with a dull thud, his eyes were still open, but lifeless. Blood gushed out of his head.

"Your turn Maxie," Dylan whispered to me as Dog-boy pressed the gun to my head. I'm useless, I thought, I couldn't save him.

Dylan said," you know what, she deserves to suffer" I put on my best glare, which at the moment wasn't very good, and spit in Dog-boys face.

He basically growled at me, then aimed the gun at my stomach. He pulled the trigger, pain exploded in my stomach, I screamed. I was vaguely aware of falling to the floor.

After I ran out of air, I took another breath and screamed again.

" _Max_!" I almost didn't hear it the first time. But when It was said again I recognized the voice. It was... Fang? Not it couldn't be, he was laying in front of me, lifeless.

" _Wake up, it's just a dream!"  
_  
Just a dream? But it's so real. " _WAKE UP DAMMIT"_ that jolted me awake.

Shooting into a sitting position I gasped for air. I had broken out into a cold sweat, and Fang looked shocked and worried.

I threw myself at him, I know, very un-Max-like, but I needed to hug him, to know he was there with me. Wrapping my arms around him I let out a shuddered breath.

"Just a nightmare" I muttered, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"It's ok, can you tell me what happened? You are talking in your sleep." He declares, slowly nodding I broke our hug. Fang still kept his arm around me, it was comforting.

I started," I 'woke' up and you weren't here.. you had left to get food, but didn't tell me. When you got here, I was worried, and hugged you."

He was rubbing circles on my back, another comforting jester, and I continued," then we heard a crash in the back. So we went to check it out, and Dylan was there, along with Dog-boy."

"Dylan? But he's dead.." Fang looked confused. Which is understandable. If Dylan's dead, then why didn't I realize it was a dream.

"He said they faked his death." I informed Fang, who nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"They pulled out a gun, so you closed the door, and we went to the front door, but more people came in, so we turned around, and Dylan was there with Dog-boy.." I shuddered, and Fang gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Taking a deep breath I continued," Dog-boy grabbed you and shot you. In the head, then they shot me, in the stomach, wanting me to suffer. I started screaming. Shortly after you woke me up"

Fang just gathered me into his arms, holding me and rocking me back and forth. I started to fall asleep. Fang seen this and the last thing I heard before I fell into a peaceful sleep was," I love you, Max"

 **What do y'all think? I hope y'all like it. Some reviews would be nice :):):) sorry for any typos, I finished this at 3:45 am….**

 **Till next time.**


	13. Max's Secret

**Fang's POV:  
**  
I woke up the next morning with Max cuddled up to me. I smiled, and gently wiggled my way out of bed.

Deciding to take a shower I headed to the bathroom, grabbing my usual black attire on the way there. Letting the hot water hit my back I thought about the events of last night.

I had woke up to Max thrashing and then she started to scream. After I woke her up, and she told me about her dream, I held her till she fell asleep.

I stayed up a while longer, thinking about Max, and how much me dying in her dream affected her.

I heard the sound of dishes being moved around in the kitchen, and the beeping of the microwave. Max must be up. I hope she's not trying to cook, she can burn water if she tried.

I finished up my shower quickly, so I could make sure Max wasn't doing anything stupid, like cooking.

I got dressed and walked into the kitchen, laughing at the sight before me. Max was somehow covered in syrup.

She shot me a glare before muttering," Stupid metal, and microwave, you'd think you would be able to put metal in it, but noooo." Causing me to laugh more.

"You asked for it Fang" she yelled jokingly, before grabbing what was left of the syrup and chasing me down the hall.

Unfortunately she caught me and started squeezing the syrup all over my head while laughing at my shocked face.

When we were done goofing off we went and got cleaned up. It took forever to get the syrup out of my hair, but thankfully I got it all out.

"Max." I declare seriously," Never try to make food again." She rolled her eyes and said," ya ya." Taking that as a good enough answer, I grabbed the keys to our truck.

"Where you going?" She asked me, slightly tilting her head to her right side," I'm going to go to one of the restaurants here. So I can eat good food." I answered her.

"I'm coming" she claimed, grabbing her shoes and heading for the truck. Shrugging I followed her.

"Where do you wanna eat?" I asked her while driving around town,"anywhere is fine.." she trailed off, I nodded then pulled off to the left, at a small breakfast diner.

There was an older man at the counter, he was balding and seemed a bit grouchy. A younger woman was at the counter next to him, she had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Both had employee shirts on.

We scanned the menu above the counter then ordered our food. "I want the pancake supreme, and a large glass of orange juice." I ordered, then looked to Max to see what she wanted.

"I'll take what he got, but with bacon too." Max told the young female worker who's name tag read Jennifer Joy. She nodded then told the cooks what we ordered.

"Y'all seen new around here. Traveling?" Jennifer asked, trying to make up for the awkward silence.

"Nope, we just moved here. We haven't been out much, and don't really know anyone here yet." Max informed her.

She smiled and stuck out her hand," well then, I'm Jennifer Joy, call me JJ, I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me. Anyways, I'd like to be your first friend here." She rambled, Max accepted her handshake, smiling.

"You remind me of one of my close friends. She can talk forever without getting tired. The names Max, this is Fang," Max nodded to me.

JJ looked at me and stuck her hand out for me to shake, I complied. Our order came out just as we finished our conversation.

" oh, Max!" JJ yelled, waving her arms in the air, catching our attention," there's a party at my house tonight, you should come. It'll be at 3211 Wallace street."

Max looked at me and I nodded, she turned back to JJ with a smile and said," we'll be there."

"Yay! Oh and wear a dress." JJ told Max right before she went to take another person's order.

Max lowly groaned out," not a dress," I smirked, not thinking she would see me, but she did... and I got punched on the arm. Hard.

I jumped away from her, rubbing my arm. Note to self, don't underestimate Max's ability to punch hard.

We sat down at one of the tables in the diner, then started eating our food. It was delicious. Pretend I didn't say that.

"So Max," I mumbled around a mouthful of food," you never finished telling me about that kid you seen walking into the no trespassing zone."

She rolled her eyes," aren't you persistent, I told you already. I just had a bad feeling." She sighed and looked out the window, slightly blushing.

I knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, as I've gotten to know her, I've realized that she can't lie, or not tell the whole truth, to someone she's close too. If it was anybody else, it's almost impossible to tell she's lying.

"Max..." I drawled. She sighed, then quietly told me," he looked like... like Dog-boy..."

I just sat there, taking in this information before feeling my anger rise," why didn't you _tell me_ , Max," I was struggling to keep the volume of my voice under control.

She looked down in shame before mumbling out," because... I didn't think it was important," then she looked up, her face was hardened, and she stared right into my eyes.

It was then I realized I was being too hard on her, but by then she had snapped out at me saying," it's not like you would understand, Nick, I just don't want you to get hurt. By not telling you, I feel like I'm protecting you."

I flinched when she called me by my name," can you tell me why... so I can understand," I asked quietly, so quietly I was surprised that she had actually heard me.

Her face softened a bit, and she nodded," but not here, there's too many people here."

Relief filled me, and I gave her a soft smile," thanks" she smiled back, but I could tell it was forced.

Five minutes later we were out of the diner, in the truck, and headed home. The ride home was silent, I didn't say anything to her.

Hopefully thinking she was trying to figure out how she was going to tell me about her... issue.

 **Max's POV:  
**  
How was I going to tell him? I mean.. this is a difficult thing to talk about. Even though I got over it years ago, I had to go to a counselor through my whole high school year.

This is also a part of the reason I joined the FBI, so I could help people that have been through things like me.

I know it's ridiculous of me to panic about this, I can tell Fang anything, but I can't help to worry about what he would say.

Would he think I was weak? How would he react to me telling him? Would he get mad? Or have sympathy towards me?

Because when I was 14, my 'father,' Jeb, tried to rape me. Is that a good enough reason for me to want to keep seeing Dog-boy to myself?

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? I need opinions peoples :) and thanks to everyone who's read this, Followed me, and favorited my story. It means a lot XD**

 **Till next time.**


	14. Max's Past

**Max's POV:**

We were sitting on the couch, I had my back to the armrest and my legs pulled up to my chest, while Fang was just turned sideways.

"Well..." he coaxed. Ok, here goes nothing, deep breath, you can do this Max.

"Ok, so... I honestly didn't think that you would've made it a big deal about me not telling you the whole... truth." I started.

"I know that, but why didn't you tell me. You can trust me Max.. you know that right?" Great, now he's making me feel bad...

Oh well, I need to tell him why, here goes nothing," Fang, when I was 14 my 'father,' Jeb, started taking sudden interest in me." His eyes widened slightly and he was about to open his mouth to say something, but I stopped him with a wave of my hand.

"One night, he wanted to go camping. Just me and him, he told my mom it would be a 'father/daughter' thing," I continued, putting hand quotes around father/daughter.

He stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue, which I was grateful for.  
"We set up camp in an area where nobody else was at. It was just me and him."

I saw understanding dawn in his eyes, like he knew what I was going to say next. He reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing comforting circles on it.

"He started touching me in... places. At first he make an excuse for it, like,'sorry max I slipped' but they kept happening. Then he stopped trying to make excuses. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't know what to do. What do you do when that happens to you and no one is around to see it?"

I took in a shaky breath before continuing," he started to tell me nobody would believe me if I told them what he was doing. Later that night, we got in our tent and went to sleep, I was awoken to someone stripping my pants off, then my underwear. By the time I was fully awake, he had already undressed himself and-"

Fang interrupted me," Max, you don't have to continue," he reached up and grabbed my face in his hands, making me look him in the eyes," No Fang, I... I want to, so let me finish."

He nodded, so I continued on," he had pinned me down, I was kicking and screaming. It was terrifying. He almost... he almost raped me that night. I had managed to get away, and took off running, and I had somehow grabbed the keys and my shorts on the way out."

Fang looked horrified at the possibilities that could have happened. Before he could say anything I resumed my long story," I made it to the mini van we had, got in and locked the doors, then drove off. I somehow made it home in one piece, with all my clothes on." I confirmed.

"When I told my mom she was furious. She kicked him out and filed a police report, but she and Nudge were the only ones that believed me. Everyone else thought I was just being the 'troubled' child." I sighed.

"When they didn't do anything, my mom made it where he couldn't come within 200 yards of me. That Fang, is why I figured I should keep this seeing Dog-boy thing, to myself, because maybe you wouldn't believe me..." I trailed off.

Fang looked like he was about to cry, I know right? Fang? Cry? That's ridiculous.

"Max, I will always believe you, I have known you for only 2 months, soon to be three months, and I would believe anything you told me. No matter what. Unless you told me you seen a talking Scottie with wings," He tried to lighten the mood. I let out a dry chuckle, and a small smile.

He leaned over and gave me a hug. It made me feel better, and I was starting to get tired of all of this sappy stuff.

"Ok! Now that that's over with. Let's go to that party JJ was talking about" I winked at Fang, jumping up and quickly walking to our room.

I grabbed on of my only dresses from the closet, that I just so happened to pack, for an unknown reason.

It was a white and black striped long sleeve dress that went to about mid thigh. Curse you JJ and saying I need to wear a dress.

If you're wondering, yes, I did just tell Fang my backstory then left. I don't want or need his sympathy. Hopefully he understands...

"Crap... what shoes am I gonna wear," I groaned out. Deciding on a pair of black flip flops that were white with black straps.

"I'm all set" I was beginning to sound like a maniac, talking to myself like this. When I walked out of our room, Fang was still sitting on the couch, but his position had changed and he was holding his head in his hands.

"Fang..." I said slowly," Don't beat yourself up over something that happened to me years ago. I got help, it's in the past. I put what happened to me, behind me. Can you do the same for me?"

He looked at me, studying my face, before his beautiful midnight eyes met mine," I can... only because I believe you, that you're over it. But know this, if you ever, _ever_ need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, and I will always believe in you."

By the time he was done with his small speech, I had walked over to him and sat down beside him," Thank you Fang" I was truly great full I had someone like him.

Leaning over I gave him a long passionate kiss, before leaning away from him smirking," you should go get dressed. His only response was to roll his eyes, smirk, then get up to go get dressed.

Around five minutes later he came out of our room wearing, guess what? All black. You could only tell he changed because instead of a muscle shirt it was a button up.

"Nice wardrobe" I commented from where I was still sitting on the couch. His shoulders shook from a silent chuckle. 

"I think that's the place." Fang oh so helpfully pointed out. He was pointing to a house that clearly was having a party.

"Well no shit Sherlock, what else does it look like, an abandoned parking lot?" I sarcastically commented. He gave me a look that said,' really Max.'

We found a spot to park among the other vehicles, then walked in. I grabbed Fang's hand, not wanting to feel outed by anyone here, thankfully JJ seen us right when we walked in.

"Omg Max! Fang! You made it, thank god you wore a dress, if you hadn't I would have made you wear one of mine, there's snacks and punch in the kitchen. Be careful, someone may have spiked it," she rambled, then bounced off to talk to someone else.

Baffled I looked to Fang, who looked at me with the same expression. Then we walked further into the house, and got some punch.

I took the first sip of it, and confirmed it was indeed spiked. Fang followed my example.

I had a bad feeling about this.

 **I don't really have much to say in my AN rn Except R &R plz XD **

**Till next time.**


	15. The Note

**Max's POV:  
**  
An hour into the party and I had managed to lose Fang. I couldn't go look for him because JJ kept asking me questions about myself, and bringing me around to meet everyone.

I'm surprised I didn't see Fang when I was being dragged to greet people. In that way, JJ reminded me of Nudge. I missed her so much, words cannot describe it.

I had finally managed to get away from JJ, by asking her where the restroom was. Thankfully she just told me where it was, and nothing else. My poor ears needed a break.

Instead of going to the restroom, I avoided JJ as best as I could, and searched for Fang. I finally found him, I wish I wouldn't have though.

He just so happened to be sitting on the couch sucking faces with some random chick. My stomach knotted itself, and I felt a pang in my heart.

"Damn Fang," I hated how my voice cracked at the end, he turned around, eyes wide," I did think you were the type of guy to do this. Once I gave my heart to you, you stepped all over it. Bye Fang."

With that I turned around and tried to push my way through the crowd, I felt a hand grab wrist. I glanced back and seen Fang, with an apologetic look on his face.

I Tried to yank my arm free, but his grip tightened slightly. Not wanting to put up with his bull crap, I punch him. Then turned and ran, as fast as I could, not caring where I was headed.

When I finally stopped running I had started to lightly rain," great, now I'm wet, it can't get any worse than this. First Fang, then this?" I mumbled grumpily to myself.

Finding my bearings I realized I was only about 5 minutes away from home, and started walking back, thinking about why Fang would do that.

His eyes had looked slightly unfocused, and his grip wasn't all that strong. Now that I think about it he had stumbled and smelled like alcohol...

Oh my god, was he drunk? I shouldn't have acted the way I had. Maybe he's at home waiting. I want an explanation from him, and I want to apologize for my actions.

I made it home in one piece, soaking wet, but in one piece. I had felt like someone was watching me the whole way home, and following me. So I locked the door, maybe I was just being paranoid.

Fang wasn't home, so I decided to take a shower to warm up. peeling off my dress and stepping into the welcoming hot shower, letting out a sigh.

Right as I was washing the conditioner out of my hair, I heard the bathroom door creak open, my heart started beating in my chest. Fang wouldn't open the door while I was taking a shower unless something was wrong.

Before I could peek out from behind the shower curtain, I heard the door shut," Fang?" I got no answer, so I slowly peeked around the curtain, scanning the restroom. Nobody was there.

Was that just my imagination? I hurriedly finished my shower. Hopped out and wrapped myself in a towel.

I grabbed a rag to wipe the mirror off when a piece of paper caught my attention. Hmm, that funny, I didn't see that before. Unless... whoever I thought I heard I had actually heard, and they left a note, with a picture of me that seemed to be recently taken.

I picked the note up scanned it, then slowly reread it, shocked. How had he found me? I heard the front door open then close, signaling someone's arrival. My heart started pounding. Was he coming back for me? What am I going to do? How did he get this picture without me knowing?

"Max?" Fang's voice filtered through the bathroom door, slurred. Relief flooded me, and I started to calm down.

"Hold on Fang," I kept my voice steady, even if he was drunk, knowing him he'd be able to tell something was wrong with me.

Well duh Max, did you already forget about him sucking some... low life's face. Well considering what just happened. Ya, I can see how I forgot.

I crumpled the note and picture up, throwing them away, slipped my clothes on, then prepared myself to see Fang.

As soon as I stepped out of the restroom, a very drunk Fang brought me into a hug, and started mumbling sorry's into my shoulder.

I don't want to be mad at him right now. I need comfort, so I accepted his apology, I still wanted an explanation though, but I'll get that when he's sober.

I helped him walk to our room. how did he even get home like this? That's another question for another day.

After we made it to our room I made him sit on the bed, he hadn't gotten rained on, so I'm assuming someone brought him here, and took his shoes off.

I made him lay down, then covered him up, making sure he was comfortable. Then headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and medicine for the headache he will surely have tomorrow morning.

Sitting his water and meds on the small table by the bed near him. I crawled into bed with him.

I couldn't stop thinking about what the note said.

 _Maximum,_

 _I'm lurking in the shadows, watching you. Always watching. I'm coming for you._

 _your worst nightmare.  
~J  
_  
I didn't make me feel any better when I had realized who it was from. I haven't seen him since I was 14. What did he want with me after all these years? Was I going to tell Fang? He did say I could tell him anything. I felt my eyelids drooping and let sleep overcame me.

That night I fell into a fretful sleep. Nightmares of _him_ plaguing me. What was I gonna do?

 **Happy early 4th of July y'all that celebrate... if that makes sense..? Anyhow, who do y'all think this** _ **him**_ **is? It's pretty obvious to me, then again I am the writer XD thanks to everyone who's commented and followed, it means a lot XD please continue to R &R. **

**Till next time.**


	16. Caught at The Pond

**Max's POV:  
**  
It's been a month since JJs party. I've forgiven Fang, and we're still happily dating. He had explained what happened that day with that girl.

He had been drinking and was drunk, and she had taken advantage of him. Kissing him, he was to out of it to realize what he was doing.

He still doesn't remember how he had gotten home though. Which worried me at first, but I got over it. What's done is done. I can't go back and change it.

Fang had found the note in the trash can two days after I had thrown it away. I don't want to know how, but he did.

He wasn't as made as I thought he would be at me for not telling him about it. He asked me when I found it and I told him after the party.

Then he had asked what the J stood for, assuming I knew, which I did. I reluctantly told him I thought was from Jeb.

He took that news well too. Just taking a deep breath, then hugging me. He didn't ask me why I hadn't told him, which I was thankful for.

We haven't found any leads to The Moth, but there hasn't been any more murders, so that was a win on our side.

Iggy had somehow figured out how to contact us without being traced, leave it to him to do something like that.

The first thing he had said to us was:  
 _It's Iggy, I'll explain how I can talk to y'all later XD how's life living with each other? Have y'all.. you know... done it yet? WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT! Oh and Max, you mom, Ella, and Nudge came to visit, we explained to them that y'all are undercover, don't worry, they won't tell anyone. Your sister's H O T, mind if I date her?  
_  
And let me tell you, when I heard Iggy, the sexist pig, was crushing on my sister, I flipped, but after a day or so, and being able to text Ella through Iggy's phone. I gave him the all clear to try to go after her.

She was one tough cookie to get. Mmm cookies... I want some now... I should get Fang to make some. Yeah.

"Fang!" I hollered from the living room,"Can you make me cookies?" This is an important matter at hand here.

He calmly walked into the living room and gave me a 'really' look," I made you cookies yesterday..." I smiled sheepishly," oh yeah."

I jumped up, headed towards the kitchen, and found the cookies in a container on the counter.

Grabbing a handful then shoving two in my mouth I asked Fang," so... what are we gonna do today?"

He thought about it for a moment the smirked," it's a surprise."

I huffed, then shoved another cookie in my mouth," but you know I hate surprises... or did you forget."

"I remember, that's why I'm making it a surprise. It'll make it more fun" he winked at me.

This... this... ughhh I don't know. I'm not going to stop bugging him until he tells me. Then again he's just as stubborn as me, maybe even more when push comes to shove.

I say the remaining cookies I had in my hand down, taking my time to put them on a napkin. Then walked up to Fang and kissed him.

I know I know. Max... your kissing Fang to get him to tell you? Yes, yes I am, it's the only thing I can think of.

I felt Fang smirk into the kiss, so I pulled back," what's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing nothing," he waved me off, still smirking. Damn him. Does he know what I'm trying to do? Probably, I mean, this is Fang we're talking about.

I wanted to ask him if he knew what I was doing, but that would give it away...

"I know you're thinking about it Max," Fang startled me out of my thought," yes, I do know what you're doing." I gaped at him, how...

"You said that out loud," he smirked, then turned and walked away, yelling a 'get ready' over his shoulder.

I grabbed my cookies and finished eating them, then went to get ready. I grabbed my blue jean shorts that were frayed at the ends, then my grey Crop Top, with a knotted tie.

"Hmm, where are my... oh, there they are," I mumbled as I found and grabbed my black converse.

I heard a knock on the door, I let out a small yelp, for some reason I had been jumpy all day.

"You ok?" Fang voice filtered through the door. 'It's just Fang' I thought to myself.

"Yeah I'm fine, you just... startled me," I assured him while shuffling to the door.

I opened it, walking out and giving Fang a quick peck on the lips before letting him go in the room and change.

*******

Five minutes later I was following Fang into the woods, who by the way, was wearing all black like usual.

"Fangles, where are we going?" I half whined, knowing it probably wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Maxie, it's a surprise," he mimicked my voice, smirking at me over his shoulder.

My neck started tingling, I felt like someone was watching us, I chanced a look over my shoulder. Nothing.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, it's probably just some type of animal, I tried reasoning with myself.

"Max?" I looked up and met Fang's worried gaze," are you ok?" I gave him a tight smile and a nod.

"Don't lie to me Max, you don't look fine. You're pale and keep looking behind you." He pushed.

Huh, I hadn't even realized I was glancing behind me ever so often," I just feel like we're being followed..." I admitted.

He looked behind me and scanned the area around us. Something rustled in the bushes no our left, we whipped our heads in that direction.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Then a bunny jumped out of the bush. Me and Fang both jumped, then realized it was a bunny, took one look at each other, and started laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face.

We calmed down enough to finally continue our trek to my 'surprise.'

The only reason I put quotes around surprise, is because this was the trail to our pond/lake/whatever you wanna call it, so I had a vague idea of what the surprise was.

"Fang why won't you just tell me what the surprise is?" I asked, he sighed, "the whole point in it being a surprise is that you don't know what it is."

"We're almost there anyways," he adds after a moment's thought. I take in my surroundings and realize we're about a minute away from the ledge overlooking our pond, and I can hear the faint sound of the waterfall.

I smiled to myself, I get to see what this so called surprise is in under a minute, and by the way Fang is acting I can tell he's nervous. What for, I don't know.

I shivered at the cooler weather, it was supposed to snow sometime this week, so I have no idea why I wore summer clothes.

I felt something being draped over my shoulders, I gratefully accepted Fang black leather jacket, thankful for its warmth.

"Won't you get cold..?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty for taking away his jacket, he had a long sleeve black shirt on, but still.

"It's nothin, I don't mind the cold." Was his reply," were here."

I looked up and took in the view of the pond, it had a light coat of ice on it, nothing much, it didn't even cover the whole pond.

My eyes traveled to the shoreline and I noticed a blanket laid out further up, between a couple of trees that still had some leaves.

I looked at Fang," a picnic huh?" I asked, trying to be sarcastic but failing miserably. I actually thought I was really cute.

He looked down and mumbled," yeah." I smiled," it's cute, I like it," I admitted. His eyes lit up and he smiled back, "good, cuz this was hard sneaking here without you knowing."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to him to say something like that, but I was curious," how did you get it here without me knowing?"

I can't remember a time we weren't around each other, and if we were away from each other I was only for about 5 minutes. Unless we were in the shower...

I let out a small gasp, then swatted him on the shoulder," did you do this when I was in the shower this morning!" I almost shouted.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck," yeah..." I gaped at him, then chuckled," ok, then let's go eat before our food turns to ice." As an afterthought I added," or we freeze."

I marched my way down to the blanket and got myself in a comfortable position, Indian style if you're wondering.

Fang sat down next to me, I snuggled into him while he leaned over and grabbed the basket that was in the middle of the blanket. He's really warm now that I think about it, he's like... my own personal heater.

He packed the basics for a picnic, sandwiches, but there was around six of them, three for one person. Yay, I won't starve.

Then he pulled out orange juice, orange juice, why orange juice, I had nothing against it, but... "Uhh, orange juice?" I voiced my thoughts.

He blushed, then proceeded to say," yeah, it's the only thing that you wouldn't notice was missing..."

I nodded, that made since, I usually drank milk or water in the morning. Then at lunch and dinner I'd drink orange juice. I rarely drank soda, and I didn't care for coffee.

"Is that it?" I asked eagerly, he smirked, then said," I brought homemade chocolate chip cookies for you."

I almost squealed, but I didn't, because Maximum Ride doesn't squeal. Instead I smiled, then got to work on eating my first sandwich.

"This is really good," I commented after my second bite, he smiled and winked at me," I'm just an amazing cook."

I rolled my eyes," this doesn't qualify as cooking, even I could make this," he chuckled, then finished up his first sandwich, so did I.

Before I started eating my second one, I started," Fang, thanks for this, in really enjoying myself."

He smiled then leaned down and kissed me, I deepened the kiss, my hands messing his hair up.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." An eerily familiar voice startled us out of our little world.

Scanning the area my eyes came upon someone I never wanted to see again, Jeb. He looked just the way he had nine years ago.

Fang pulled me closer, my breaths were coming out in short puffs. What was going to happen? Was Fang going to get hurt?

Someone walked up behind him, he looked oddly family. Wait, he was that guy that broke into my apartment, Dog-boy.

"Max, this is Ari. You both have met already," Jeb was talking like this was an everyday thing, I shuddered.

" _Leave_." Fang almost growled, he looked murderous, it was scary, and I was glad he was on my side.

"Now now Fang, why would I do that?" He smirked, then became deadly serious," Max, if you come with me peacefully, Fang won't be harmed."

I seemed to have come over my momentarily state of shock," like hell I'm going with you, _Jeb_. And you won't lay a finger on Fang." I growled out.

"Very well then." His eyes had this weird glint in them, and even though it was cloudy out, his glasses had a glare on them.

He snapped his fingers, and a large group of people, around fifty of them, came rushing out of different hiding places, all held something in common, they had a dog/wolf tattoo on them.

Me and Fang jumped up, and pressed our backs to each other. knowing the odds wouldn't be very good, but started fighting anyways.

Jeb was making me more and more pissed, he kept making remarks," you know what's good for you Max, you'll never make it out of this."

I knew that was true, but I wasn't about to give in. I punched one of the guys in the nose, officially breaking it. He went down with a howl.

I felt another guy yanked me backwards, using that momentum I flipped and kicked him in the head.

I glanced back at Fang, he was a ways away from me, and had already taken out four people, he was fighting Ari now.

I had been to occupied with making sure Fang was ok, and didn't see the fist coming towards my face.

One second I was standing, the next I was being pounded into the ground. I heard a sickening crack and pain flared up my side. Two ribs broken.

Pushing through my pain, I kicked the guy off of me, rolled, then tried to get up, key word, tried.

I got halfway up before I was being knocked down again, face first into the ground. My leg bent at an awkward angle and I heard another crack.

My vision blurred and I could hear someone screaming. When my senses came back, I realized I was the one screaming, and Fang was running to me, Ari close behind him, along with three other people.

I felt the guy on top of me tie my hands together, then I was yanked up and thrown to someone else.

The guy that tied me up started running towards Fang, Fang dodged, but that gave Ari a chance to grab him.

I watched as Fang was thrown into the pond, Ari jumped in right after, holding his head under the water.

He was going to drown him! I realized, and with a burst of adrenaline I never knew I had, I slipped my hands out of their ties, and took off running.

I'm not gonna lie, it hurt like a bitch to run on my leg, but I ignored it. All that mattered right now was Fang.

I heard multiple footfalls behind me and went faster, I made it to Fang and Ari, and without a second thought, jumped on Ari.

I managed to yank him off of Fang, who had sat up and was gasping for air. He had just gotten his bearings as I was being yanked off of Ari.

I felt the breath of the person that grabbed me on the back of my neck, but I was too occupied with Fang.

"Fang!" I shouted, his eyes met mine and a look of panic crosses his face, we were both hauled out of the water.

Fang still trying to fight, my adrenaline had worn off and I could barely walk, so I was being dragged.

We were roughly thrown on the ground, Fang looked at me and said," I love you Max," to which I replied," I love you too."

Ari seemed to of had enough of Fang and brought his hand down on Fang's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Fang!" I yelled, but before I could say anymore I was face to face with Jeb, my nightmare.

"Now Max, I told you, he wouldn't of been hurt if you just calmly came with me, but you just _had_ to fight," he sneered the last part," it's a pity it had to be this way."

Jeb motioned to Someone holdings, and the last words I heard before he slammed his gun into my temple was," You Haverhill no clue what you just got yourself into Max." Then my world went dark

 **Hope y'all've liked it so far. Questions, comment, concerns, anyone? This has so far been my longest chapter. It had 2658 words, not including this. That's a lot for me XD but y'all deserve it.**

 **Till next time.**


	17. Calling For Backup

**Oh my gosh thank you Dontcallmemaxie! I look forward your comments every time I post XD and to answer your question. I don't have a job yet, sadly. And ironically I want to be a writer, that or a cop. Feel free to ask me more questions, that goes for everyone :)**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Fang's POV:  
**  
Damn my head hurt," what hit me..." I groaned out. Then everything came back to me in a rush, that didn't help my headache soon to be migraine.

I quickly sat up, causing myself to get light headed, I looked around for max, when I didn't see her I began to panic.

"Max," I croaked, my throat was extremely sore. My panic skyrocketed when she didn't answer. Standing up I walked around the area, she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"MAX!" I shouted, my throat protesting, I was going to regret that later. Doing a complete 360 turn to make sure I didn't miss her, I didn't see her anywhere.

Two questions suddenly entered my head. Where the hell was Max? And, did Jeb kidnap her? Ok, maybe I was overthinking things. Maybe Max went back to the house.

As soon as that last thought entered my head I took off running. Only then noticing the pinch on my chest and the way my right arm hung loosely. Dislocated, I thought with dismay.

When I finally made it to our house I threw the back door open," MAX! Are you here?" By now I knew I probably wasn't going to get a response, but I wanted, no, needed to say something.

I quickly checked all of the rooms, as if she would magically appear, I didn't find her. The little hope I had of finding her disappeared when I seen a note taped to the counter.

I let out an almost-scream of rage and marched my way to the note. What's up with these people and notes? I thought as I yanked the note off the counter. It had Nick written on the front in black pen.

I fumbled opening it due to not being left handed. I took a deep breath as I finally got it opened, preparing myself for what I would find inside of it, and started reading.

 _Dear Nick Walker,  
Life is short Nick, some people die before they've even lived, others have lived a long life. Will you find your precious Maximum Ride before an evil deed is done?  
Yours truly, Jeb_

Ok first things first, I'm not going to panic, I need to contact Felix and Iggy and tell them what happened. I'm sure they'll send people down here to help me. And second I need to fix my arm so I can help search for Max.

"Where the hell did I leave my phone," I growled out while looking in my bedroom, we had left our phones here, not thinking that we would need them.

The corner of something shiny caught my eye, praying it was my phone, I reached for it.

"Oh thank god," I mumbled when I seen that it was indeed my phone. Turning it on and swiping the screen I immediately went to Iggy's contact and hit call.

It took a couple of rings, but he finally picked up.

' _Fang, why_ -" I cut Iggy off before he could say anything else.

"Iggy! Max, it's Max, she was kidnapped! You have to get down here, send help or something, please.." I rambled, my voice cracking at the end.

I heard rustling on the other end," _Ok, Fang. Calm down, I'll tell Felix and we'll be down there as soon as possible."_

"Calm down! You expect me to calm down!?" I yelled into the phone," Max is gone, missing, not here with me. How can I calm down?"

I heard Iggy take a deep breath," _Fang, the best thing you can do for her right now is to calm down, take a couple of deep breaths."  
_  
I did as he told me to, and after a minute or so I calmed down.

"Ok, I'm calm now..." I whispered, my voice cracking yet again, and it was then I realized I was crying.

" _Ok listen to me Fang, everything's going to be just fine, we'll find her. Now I need you to tell me everything leading up to her kidnaping_ ," Iggy assured me, and I heard the sound of his car starting.

"Ok, so we had been walking to our pond in the woods, and Max had been jumpy, she said she felt like we were being followed. After a while I started to become skittish. Then a rabbit jumped out of the bushes near us we though that that's what had been following us." I started.

" _But it wasn't..."_ Iggy put in," well i'm not for sure about that, but if they were following us then, then we overlooked it when the rabbit jumped out."

" _Ok continue._ " Iggy told me, so I did.

Rubbing a hand over my face, wiping my tears away, I continued with the story," We got down to our pond and started eating. Then Jeb, that's Max's father, appeared and started telling Max to come with him or he'd hurt me. Max said no, so he sent a large group of people after us, we started fighting them. I was knocked out. When I came to Max was gone along with everyone else."

I heard Iggy sigh," _I'll feel Felix in on all of this. I'm sure you have injuries so go tend to those and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow Fang."  
_  
I put my phone down when I heard the beep signaling the call was ended. Then searched for a makeshift sling for my arm.

After getting my arm situated I lifted my shirt up to check my chest, it had been throbbing and I figured I had broken or fractured my ribs, but instead I was met with a long gash, it wasn't very deep, and probably only needed three stitches.

Heading to the bathroom I grabbed the disinfectant spray and disinfected my cut, after that I found some thread and a needed I could use to stitch it.

I flinched as the needle pierced me, but quickly finished sewing myself up.

I laid down, trying got her some rest, but I just couldn't. I felt so empty without Max right here by me.

My mind kept straying to the last time I saw her, she was limping and holding her side, and had a large gash on her forehead. The last thing I remember her saying to me was I love you, and her fierce eyes held an apologetic look.

I really hope she's ok right now.

 **That's all for now, R &R please. **

**Till next time.**


	18. Let The Fun Begin

**Max's POV:**

I had woken up on a cold, damp, stone floor, in a small-ish basement, about five minutes ago. Thankfully I wasn't tied down, and my hands were free of their binds.

When I had woken up, I sadly admit that I had started to panic. Where was I? What did Jeb want from me so much that he had to kidnap me? Was Fang here? Was he even alive?

I started answering my questions, first off, I have no clue if Fang is here with me, I hope not. Also, Fang is Fang, he can't be... dead.

I was obviously being kept in a basement, Well, I at least think I am. I could see floorboards above me, light peeking through the cracks, which was the only light I had.

There was no windows, and the door didn't have a handle on my side.

'These bastards are smarter than they look,' I thought bitterly. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked myself quietly.

I had no way to tell time, the only things I had were my clothes, shoes, and Fang's jacket, I pulled it closer to me, breathing in Fang's scent.

I wanted to get up and look around more, but my leg was broken, I had figured that out when I tried to stand up only to topple over, my leg protesting.

After that happened I decided to take count of my injuries. My leg was broken, ribs possibly broken, and I found a gash on my forehead, that had reopened and was now freely letting blood fall into my eye.

I heard the floorboards creaking above me, and my breath hitched. Was someone coming?

My question was answered when I heard footsteps on the stairs, heading closer to me, keys jingling, then the sound of a lock clicking. As a last second decision I decided to pretend to be asleep still.

"What do you think Boss wants with her?" A rough voice asked someone," I don't know, said something about payback, by what for, I don't know." A voice responded, it sounded like Ari.

Who's this 'Boss' guy and what does he want with me? Is it Jeb? If it's Jeb then revenge for what? Me standing up for myself when he tried to rape me?

I was taken outta my thoughts when someone kicked my side. Pain exploded in my ribs, causing me to gasp.

"Get up girly," the rough voice of the first person command. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the people standing in front of me.

Ari was in fact there, standing off to the other guys left, he had a twisted smirk on his face, like it made him happy to see me weak.

The guy that had 'woken' me up had red/brown hair and blue eyes, his nose was at an awkward angle on his face.

That must have been the guy that I punched in the nose... Ha, serves him right.

"What do you want with me?" I growled out, pushing myself up off of the floor, my broken leg stretched out in front of me.

Ari looked pissed, and grabbed my arm, yanking me up," don't talk to us like that bitch, you're our captive," he sneered.

I leaned closer to him, glaring daggers at him," like I care what a dog wants me to do," I spat in his face.

He growled, and I felt a sudden sting on my cheek, he had slapped me. He shoved me down and kicked my head, his eyes shone with some weird twisted glee.

He brought his leg back to kick me again, but someone stopped him, "That's _enough_ Ari," I glanced up and seen the man from my nightmares looking down at me," you'll have plenty of time to her later, but for now, she's mine." Jeb said, a twisted smile on his face.

My breath coughs in my throat as Jeb brought some rope out from a cabinet, "let the fun begin."

 **Fang's POV:  
**  
I was woken up to someone banging on the door, and my doorbell constantly going off. when had I fallen asleep?

I groggily got up, walking to the front door. I opened it, only to be tackled in a hug by Iggy, it jarred my injured arm, I ignored it as best as I could, only letting out a small hiss.

"I'm sorry man." Was the first thing he said to me, I wasn't sure if he was saying sorry about my arm, or Max. Probably A little of both.

Iggy let go and backed up, I seen a grim looking Felix behind him," we need to fix that arm of yours."

I nodded, before walking inside and sitting on the couch, I undid my makeshift sling and Iggy grabbed my arm.

"Ready," I nodded and tried to relax my arm, there was a loud, sickening 'pop.' My breath hitched as the pain hit me, but after a couple of minutes it dulled down to a slight throb.

"Now what?" I asked anxiously. "Take us to where it happened." Felix spoke up, I nodded, motioning for them to follow me.

We walked down to the pond, and they took in the scenery. It wasn't much, just the blanket and basket, and you could tell there was an obvious struggle.

There were heel prints in the ground, if you looked close enough you could spot blood here and there.

You could also see where someone was struggling to drag someone, probably Max, I thought sourly.

The drag marks disappeared a little ways off, but thankfully that gave us a start, now we know which direction they headed.

Hopefully they didn't take any turns, but with my luck they probably did.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and I felt someone reassuringly pat my shoulder. I turned around to see Iggy, I looked around for Felix but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Felix went back up to the house, he's calling in to report what happened, and get backup." Iggy said, somehow knowing what I was thinking, he then reassured me," we'll find her Fang."

I shrugged him off, I just wanted to be alone for a while," ok, I'm headed back." I stated before starting my trek back home.

I heard Iggy sigh and mutter something about how he's never seen me like this before.

'Like what?' Like what thought bitterly, 'the love of my life just got taken away from me, of course I'm going to be different'  
_

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. But here it is. Plz R &R **

**Till next time.**


	19. Max's Torture

**Max's POV:**

Jeb yanked me up and tied me to a chair, although I did put up a fight, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, which earned me a punch to the face.

So here I am, tied to a chair, with Jeb, Ari, and a guy I now know as Jeff hovering over a table I hadn't seen before. It had different kinds of knifes, though they mainly looked to be hunting knifes. I also seen a bucket, more rope, a rag, and some wires that lead to god knows where.

"So _Maxi_ " Jeb starts off, talking as if I'm not tied to a chair, possibly in a basement, being held hostage," do you know what it does to someone when you accuse them of rape? Well, it rips them from their family and causes people to look at them in disgust."

His eyes scan over the table, and he picks up one of the knife's, studying it in the dimmed lights.

I ignore the knife and retort," well Jeb, you did almost rape me, I wasn't going to let you get away with it."

His face twists into an ugly rage and he sneers," well in not letting you get away from me this time."

For some reason I had a feeling he wasn't going to rape me. Maybe it was the hateful look he was sending my way, or the way he was eyeing the 'tools' on the table. Either way, he seemed to want revenge for me taking him away from his so called family.

Whatever he chose to do to me, I was making it out of here alive.

"Bring it," I challenged fearlessly, knowing I wasn't getting out of here without a few injuries.

That seemed to piss Jeb off even more, and Ari let out an animalistic growl, while Jeff slinked back.

Jeb gripped the knife tighter, then swiped his arm out, cutting my left cheek. I winced, then pushed the pain out of my head.

Pain is just a message, I repeat over and over again as he slowly slides the knife over my collarbone, I can feel the blood roll down my chest, soaking my shirt, or what's left of it. It has some tears in it, and Fangs jacket had been taken from me before I was tied up.

"Is that all you got..." I taunt. Which in my case is probably a stupid thing because I'm the one tied down, while they're free to do whatever to me.

"I wouldn't be talking Max," Ari speaks up for the first time, and I see him reach for the bucket. Jeff still being oddly quiet.

I quickly scanned the room, curious to where he went, he's nowhere in sight. I glance back at Ari, only now do I notice the water in the bucket.

'What's water going to do...' I think right before the freezing water hits my skin. I gasp as the coldness seeps into me, making me violently shiver.

"Take it from here Ari, I have to talk to Darius about our... situation." Jeb states, sending me a sideways glance.

'Who's Darius, and why do I feel like he's someone we're after?,' a little voice in the back of my head wonders. Ari chuckles, bringing me out of my short lasting thoughts.

I see him grab the wires, and cold dread makes it way through me. He makes his way to me, holding the wires in each hand.

I take a deep breath right before he presses them to me, one on my shoulder the other on my stomach. Then all I feel is pain.

My back arches, and my limbs strain against their ties, it feels like fire is racing through my veins. I hear someone screaming, it might be me, but I don't care to find out at the moment.

He finally pulls away, but the pain lingers, it still feels like I have fire inside of me. My hand twitches, a remainder of the aftershock, as I take in deep breaths.

Before I can recover from being shocked I feel the bite of metal on my skin, he slowly carves a line into my thigh, then heads for my forearm, carving another line into it.

My head is fuzzy and I can barely feel the knife carving into my stomach," Ari, that's enough." A voice I don't recognize sends chills down my spine.

I struggle to lift my head, and everything is blurry, my eyelids are heavy and I feel extremely lightheaded.

A man in his mid-forties comes into view, he has short salt and pepper hair, with lighter brown eyes that seem lifeless. I notice a tattoo on his forearm, in everything's blurry state I can barely make out a shape that looks like a bow tie, or butterfly.

The man walks up to me, lifting my head, his foul breath makes my nose scrunch up," Maximum." He starts," what a brace name, to bad you fell victim of Darius Smith, which you may know as The Moth."

Ok so the tattoo on his arm is a moth. My brain comes to that conclusion, only slightly delayed. I just want to sleep. Close my eyes... and it will all... be over with...

I hear a loud smack and my head whips to the side, cheek burning.

" Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he bellows. I flinch, and lift my heavy head," you ruined one of my clients life, causing me to lose money."

'Huh..?' I think,' what client, was Jeb buying drugs from this man..?'

"Your father," he continues," would pay me to get someone off of his hands, but when you claimed he assaulted you, he lost any money he could pay me for the latest victim. He told me that I could get my revenge by killing you. And that's exactly what I plan to do..."

I'm starting to doubt I'm going to make it out of here with a few injuries. Let alone my life.

Someone cuts my ties and I'm dragged to my feet. My knees buckle and I fall to the floor, my head hitting the concrete with a sickening crack, then nothing.

I wake only minutes later, or so I assume, I haven't been moved. The only thing that looks different is a large bucket near my head.

"Ah and she's awake," I hear Darius gleefully say as I'm suddenly dragged up. It's just me and him now.

Ari, having left while I was unconscious, while Jeb and Jeff never returned.

"Any last words?" He asks cheerfully, I nod," yeah..." I turn my head so I'm looking him in the eyes," burn in hell you fucking-" my sentence was cut off as my head was shoved into the bucket.

I didn't have time to take a breath before my head was submerged, so my time on the land of the living was even shorter.

I feel myself thrashing under Darius's grip, his large hand holding my head under the water while the other holds my hands.

My legs had been tied up so I was unable to kick him, I was stuck wiggling like a fish out of water.

My lungs are burning, I had been under the water for longer than a minute. I take in a much needed breath, giving away to my struggling lungs, only to have water find its way into my throats and into my lungs.

I can feel my throat tighten as I take in yet another 'breath' of water. This time a much bigger one, my vision is going black, and my struggle to get my head out of the bucket slowly seizes.

I feel myself go limp as darkness consumes me.

 **Sorry for the wait guys, even tho it wasn't long XD right? Anyways, please read and review. Ill try to post sooner this time :)**

 **Till next time.**


	20. Max's Rescue

**Fang's POV:  
**  
It has been 5 days since Max was taken. I haven't slept more than an hour or two each night, and I haven't ate much either, Iggy told me I look like crap, thanks Iggy.

We've called more of our people down here to help us search for her, everyday we go down to the pond and spread out, each in groups of two.

We had been searching for an hour now, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to ease the slight headache I have.

"Fang..." Iggy's voice breaks through my concentration," I think you need to take a break."

"She's out there somewhere Iggy, I will Not take a break until she's found." I snap, pivoting I walk a distance away, scanning the area.

My phone suddenly vibrates, startling me. I quickly grab it, answering without looking at the caller ID.

" _Fang_?" Felix's frantic voice comes through the phone," _We have a lead_."

My heart leaped into my throat, I let out a sigh of relief, hopefully this wasn't a false lead, I needed her now.

"Where are you?" I rush, motioning Iggy over to where I was standing, he quickly walked over to me, a questioning look on his face.

I gave him a small smile, and a thumbs up, mouthing,'we have a lead' to him. He gave me an encouraging smile, and I put the phone on speaker so he could hear too.

" _I'll send someone to go meet up with y'all by the pond, we caught someone roaming the woods, weather it is someone just walking, or someone that aided in the kidnapping, that I don't know yet, but we will find out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner._ " Felix informed us.

"Alright," I said, quickly hanging up and making my way to the pond, Iggy close behind me.

"Do you think it's someone that knows where Max is at?" Iggy cautions.

"Let's hope," I stated grimly," I want her out of wherever she's at as soon as possible."

He was quiet after that, which I was thankful for, it gave me time to mull over my thoughts.

Where the hell was Max at? How badly was she hurt? No I don't need to think like that, she's fine. I tried to reassure myself, but I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, that she wasn't going to be alright.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we neared the pond, one of the men that went with Felix was patiently waiting, as soon as he seen us he motioned for us to follow, we obliged.

Not even five minutes later we met up with Felix, he was with two other people, one cuffed, then other standing behind the cuffed guy.

I marched up to the guy, noticing the way he flinched," Where. Is. Max." I growl out, a glare making it's way onto my face.

"I don't know any... M-Max," the guy stutters out, the way his eyes dart to the side and his mouth twitches, almost like he wanted to smile, tells me otherwise.

I punch him in his nose, that seems to have been broken before, he clutches it, letting out a yelp and a stream of curse words.

"Fang, that's enough." Felix demands, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me from punching the guy again.

"NO, he knows where she's at, I can tell." I argue, pulling away from him and yanking the guy up, he had red/brown hair and blue eyes, he looked up at me, trembling. 'Coward,' I think.

"Now I'm now going to ask again. Where. Is. Max!" I gradually get louder as I repeat my previous question.

He seems to be thinking about something, then he lets out a sigh, answering my question," she's in an old abandoned house not to far from here, head east and you should see it. I'd hurry if I were you, she doesn't have much longer." He says the last part with a smug look.

I can feel the anger bubbling up and I let out a yell, punching him in his face once more, rendering him unconscious.

Cuffing him to a tree so he doesn't get away, we all rush to the place he said she'd be at, he better pray she's still there.

As the house comes into view I run even faster, every second counts. I can feel my heart pounding, as we near the house. It's rickety old door doesn't stand a chance when I shove my way through it, scanning the room for any danger.

I pull out my gun that I should have pulled out earlier, and motion for Iggy to follow me down a hallway. Felix and the rest spread out to search the different rooms throughout the house.

I hear muffled trashing coming from below me, my heart jumps in my chest, my stomach twisting. I glance over at Iggy, who seems to have frozen, and he nods, confirming my unvoiced question.

We hurriedly make our way down the hall, checking rooms quickly, but mainly looking for stairs to the basement," Found them!" Iggy shouts, he's a door down from me.

I push past him and tear down the stairs, my eyes widen at the sight that I see when I reach the bottom.

There's an older man holding Max's head in a bucket full of water, she's deathly still. The man jumps away from Max when he noticed our presence in the room.

Max's limp body falls to the ground, the bucket tipping allowing the remaining water to pour out.

The simple tip of a bucket and Max's body lying on the ground is all it takes for me and Iggy to snap out of our trance. I raise my gun, while Iggy makes his way to Max, and without a second thought shoot the guy that was the cause of MY Max's pain.

Blood blossoms on his chest, and he stumbles, his eyes dulling. I hear the rest of our group rushing to find out the cause of the gunshot.

I break my hard gaze away from him, and rush over to Max's side," Max..?" My voice comes out hoarse, Iggy is searching for a pulse, shaking his head when he can't find it on her wrist and moving his hand to her neck.

"She's not breathing!" He shouts, starting chest compressions," breath when I tell you too." I nod, tilting Max's head back and getting ready to breath for her.

My thoughts are to jumbled to think straight right now. I can hear someone on the phone, calling an ambulance, and I can feel someone standing off to my left, but all I can see is Max, and all I care to listen for is Iggy's breathless, "breath."

After two minutes Max arches up, coughing up water, relief floods me as her coughing slowly stops and her eyes flutter open.

"Fang...?" She croaks out, lifting her hand up to brush my cheek," don' cry," I lift her up, hugging her to me," I thought I lost you."

" I'm here..." she says, her breathing evening out as she falls asleep. I lift her up, carrying her out of this hell hole and the the waiting ambulance.

I see Jeb on the way out, he's being shoved into a police car. How they got down here so fast? I don't know. And I don't care to know. As long as Max is ok.

As I make it to the ambulance a paramedic takes Max from me, putting a breathing mask on her. Her eyes flutter open once more and she smiles at me. I climb on in with her, holding her hand, this time knowing everything is going be be alright.

 **Next chapter is going to be the epilogue :) I hope y'all've liked my story. It was fun to write. Reviews are welcome. And I do have a question for y'all, sorta. One of my really good friends, my best friend, told me at late last night that he is suicidal, I stayed up for a long time telling him how important he is and how much he's needed, etc. have any of y'all been through someone like this? If so how did y'all handle it?**

 **Till next time.**


	21. The End

**Max's POV:  
**  
It's been six months since I met Fang, and three since I was kidnapped. I can't believe it's been six months since I met Fang, it feels like I've known him forever.

Thankfully all of my injuries have healed, only leaving a small, white line behind as a memory of what happened.

I am currently walking through a store I go to a lot, searching for something I'm in desperate need for. I find it, grabbing it and hiding it from others views as I make my way to the counter.

Checking out isn't as bad as I thought it would be, the old, plump lady at the counter gave me a sweet smile.

"How's your day been sweetie, you look drained." Her worried eyes meet mine, and I have time to wonder why she's worried about me before I reply," it's been ok, I didn't get a good night's sleep, hopefully I'll get one tonight."

She nods, and bags my item. I quickly pay and rush out, not wanting to see anyone I know and get caught up talking.

It takes me a mere five minutes to reach my apartment, and I sit my item on the kitchen counter.

Grabbing a bottle of water I chug it, then refill it with tap water and put it back in the fridge.

30 minutes later I'm peeing on a stick. If you haven't guessed it already I'm taking a pregnancy test. I haven't been on for almost two months now. At first I had thought I just skipped a month, but when I didn't get it this month, with only 4 days remaining of it, I became worried.

So here I am, fanning a stick off that has the power to tell me life changing news. The box says wait a couple of minutes, and if it's a smiley face I'm pregnant a sad face I'm not.

Part of me is nervous, am I ready for a kid? What will Fang think? While another part of me is excited, I hope I'm pregnant.

I check the clock, noticing it's been about five minutes, so I carefully turn the stick over, and chance a look at the little window/box on it.

I can feel my face split in two as I look at the little smiling face on the stick. I'm going to be a mom, Fang's going to be a dad. I need to tell him.

I jump up, sitting the stick on the bathroom counter and make my way to Fang's apartment scythe hall from me. He gave me his key soon after I was released from the hospital, so I let myself in.

I find Fang on his couch, peacefully sleeping. I study his face, wondering what features from him our child will have.

Fang stirs as I sit down by him, his eyes slowly open, he smiles once he sees I'm with him. Sitting up, he gives me a light kiss on the lips," what brings you here to my lovely home."

I can't help the smile that makes its way onto my face, and I put a hand on my stomach, with the other I grab Fang's hand.

"We're gonna be parents." With that simple four word sentence, Fang's face splits into the biggest grin I have ever seen

 **This is it. Last chapter. No more chapters, unless I decide to write another story. Y'all have a wonderful life, don't let anyone cut you down. Reviews would be nice :)**

 **Peace.**


	22. Opinions People, I Need Opinions

**Hi, I'm back XD**

 **So I've had some people leave a review that they want a sequel. What do y'all think? Do y'all want a sequel? Send me what y'all think please XD I'll start writing as soon as I get at least five reviews saying I should do a sequel, I already have three so just two more XD**

 **Till next time.**


	23. Ansewr

**Guess who's back (back, back) Back again. ME! XDXD ok, ya, I know I'm lame, Eminem isn't, I'm just weird/lame/ whateveryouwannacallit sometimes.**

 ***scratches back of head causing some of my blue hair to fall out* 'stupid hair falling out in summer cuz idk'**

 **Anyways, I got my five reviews, yay, and it took me a little longer than I intended to get back to y'all on this… whoops. But better late than never, am I right? And it wasn't** _ **that**_ **long of a wait so… oops, I'm rambling.**

 **ANYWAYS, I'm writing the sequel y'all asked for. You welcome :D it's called** **Phoenix's Ride**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Phoenix Walker is in for a big surprise when someone from her parents past comes back for revenge on them. Will she be able to avoid them? Or will she get caught?  
**_ **Sound good? I think so, summaries are always hard to write :/ *nervous laughter* anywho I'm putting it up soon after I post this, yay.**

 **Oh! and before I forget, I'm also posting this on Wattpad. Sorry for my rambling people XD**

 **~ Till Next Time**


End file.
